Double Trouble: The Disappearing Act
by BeeWonderland
Summary: Their a pair of 'magical' twins. He did card tricks and she did the acrobats. He got the Death Card, She got the Gemini. Read about the Wilder Twins as they get caught up in the magical world of the "Eye." and find out a lot more than they were asking for...
1. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own the plot or characters. Anything you don't recognize is mine!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Double Trouble

 _Come in closer...Closer….Because the more you think you see, the easier it'll be to fool you._

As the Brooklyn Taxi Ferry boarded more passengers for their trip across the waters Jack Wilder moved his way to the bow, behind him he held his sister, Olivia Wilder's. The twins stood above the crowd, scanning the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Jack called to the audience. Some of the passengers looked curiously at the twins.

"We are the next great magicians and we are prepared to give $100 dollars to anyone who can tell us how this trick is done." Olivia instructed the audience. She held up a crisp dollar bill. Its presence made everyone stare in awe and made their interest grow. Olivia smiled and gestured to Jack, who reached into his pocket and held up a gleaming silver spoon.

"I have an ordinary spoon from Mel's Deli right here in Brooklyn. Check it out." Jack demonstrated its normality by banging the spoon lightly on the railing next to him. "Now everyone please pay very, very close attention." He held it close to his face. "Because I'm about to bend this spoon with my mind."

The crowd gasped as the ordinary spoon _magically_ began to bend in Jack's hand. Olivia moved towards the crowd, playing up the shocked expression and began asking many of them if they had any idea as to how her brother did such a thing.

A man next to her with black curly hair, square framed glasses and a sly smirk on his face slowly approached the two twins, who were bowing before the audience. Jack passed the spoon towards the crowd. "Thank you. Thank you. Pass that around."

The man pushed between the two and began grabbing at Jack. 'What are you doing, man?"

The man swiped the silver spoon from Jack's back pocket, the one he had banged against the railing and pulled out the one from his inner sleeve, which is the one he swapped with the bent one they had made earlier. He raised the two spoons up in front of the crowd, who booed and made gasp of understanding. Jack and Olivia looked at each other.

"Looks like we got a spoon and a stem."

Jack stepped forward to try and tame the crowd. "I've got other tricks." He gestured to Olivia to come forward. The guy turned to the twins.

"Or you could give me my 100 bucks." He held out his hand expectantly. Jack and Olivia looked at the man presenting before Jack reached for his wallet and pulled out a couple of 20 dollar bills. "You have a very good eye sir."

Unbeknownst to the crowd, Jack slipped the man's wallet into her waiting hands and shoved it into her coat pocket before the two rushed off the top deck. The man stared at his recent winnings with pride and went to place the money into his wallet but found that it was not placed where he had last placed it. He patted himself frantically before the realization hit him. He had been robbed,

"Hey stop those kids! They stole my wallet! Stop them!" He shouted and dashed for stern of the ship. He frantically searched for the twins and many who had been bystanders during their encounter joined him in his search. They searched the entire deck, below deck and the loading dock but they came up empty handed, questioning where the thieving twins vanished too.

Olivia and Jack had laughed the entire way to the shore line, mimicking the man's smug face, his confusion when he couldn't find his wallet and the look of befuddlement when he couldn't find the twins. When they had reached the shoreline, the twins pulled out their days catch and began rummaging through the leather wallet for money. They scored good today. $100 dollars.

Before Jack could toss the wallet into the water, something caught Olivia's eye. She grabbed the wallet from him and pulled out a bright blue playing tarot card with an eye imprinted on one side. It read "March 29, 4:44 pm 45 East Evan Street." On the other side was the Grim Reaper and under it was titled "Death."

Jack snatched the card out of his sister hand to examine the card more. When she shoved her hands into the hoodie pockets, she felt something and pulled out to see a similar looking card. This one had "The Gemini" written at the bottom of a very creepy picture of a young girl.

"What do you think it means?" Olivia asked as the two sat at the diner in Brooklyn. They were using some of today's earnings for lunch money and had chosen their favorite diner since they were kids. Jack slid into the other side of the booth.

"I don't know." He examined the two cards on the table. "You think it's from them?"

"It has to be. Who else could it be?" Olivia pointed out.

"People trying to punk us?" Olivia rolled her eyes. She picked up her card. It sent a tingle up her arms and through her spine. Something inside her told her that they had to go to the location written down. It was that feeling you get when you just know you have to do something.

After the food had arrived, they dove into their meal, ending their conversation about the strange cards but something in Olivia was tugging at her. Something wasn't right.

"Should we go?" Olivia asked. Her brother, with hamburger meat in front of shook his head.

"Are you crazy? This is what they teach kids not to do! Go to strange places with no information at all." He said with food in his mouth. Olivia's stomach churned a bit at the disgusting habit her brother procured.

"Come on Jack. What if this is a chance to be apart of something great. Dad alway said that the best things in life came from surprises and to never pass up adventure." A somber feeling washed over Jack and he set down his burger, the mention of his dad evaporated any traces of hunger in him. "This could be the adventure we were waiting for."

Jack stared out the window and noticed the many New Yorkers passing by them on their way to wherever. He hated to admit when his sister was right but she was. They had been waiting for an opportunity like this for years and when it finally comes around he is just ready to run with his tail between his legs.

"Alright fine." Olivia smiled wide. "We'll go but at the first sign of trouble we're booking it."


	2. Nothing's Ever Locked

**Disclaimer: I don't own the plot or characters. Anything you don't recognize is mine!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" Olivia asked as they came towards the rundown apartment. She turned to her brother who pulled out the card and examined the address before looking back at her.

"Ya, this is it."

The two stared at the very poor kept building before Jack led them up the flight of stairs to the lobby, where they were met by an odor of mold and the air saturated with dust. Olivia began coughing and wheezing slightly from the dust. Jack quickly pulled out the inhaler he kept on him for her allergies and placed it in her mouth and told her breath in. The medicine rushed into her mouth and down to her lungs, releasing medicine that caused the lungs to relax. They stood in the rundown lobby until Olivia overcame her asthma attack to continue up the rickety old stairs to the third floor where they heard voices bickering. Jack let go of Olivia's hand when he say J. Daniel Atlas in all his smug glory.

"No way." He practically shouted. The two men looked at the twins. "J. Daniel Atlas? Dude, I've seen everything that you have ever done. You're like..I idolize you. Seriously, I'm a true fan, it was so nice to meet you."

To say Jack had a obsession with Danny's tricks was an understatement. He was devoted to Danny. He watched every show, studied every trick, followed him everywhere and anywhere. He idolize Danny to the point that Olivia was certain he secretly kept a shrine of him in his closet.

Jack shook Daniel's hand hard, startling him. Jack could feel his nerves shaking as he pulled away from him and back towards Olivia, who just smiled in amusement as she watched her brother go weak at the knees for some magician who wasn't any more famous than the two of them. Olivia coughed Jack diverted his attention to Olivia.

"Wanna tell them who you are." She joked.

"Oh I'm Jack by the way." He pointed to himself and then Olivia. "And this is my sister, Olivia."

The man with the balding head and fedora spoke up. "I'm Merritt McKinney." He shook both twin's hand before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out his own card. "Question. Did you get one of these?" He flashed the card at them.

The two nodded and reached in their pockets (well Olivia did, Jack fumbled, still in shock and awe that he was standing next to _The_ J. Daniel Atlas), and produced their own cards. Daniel pulled out his.

"Yes..Death." Jack said.

"The Lover." Daniel showed.

"Hermit." Merritt blushed.

"The Gemini." Olivia said proudly.

Daniel whipped his head towards her and stepped forward, snatching the card right out of her hand and ignore her sounds of protest. He stared at his card and her card, side by side. The Gemini and the Lover in the Tarot cards were connected. Unfortunately he wasn't sure how they connected but he knew that if they were to draw one of the cards, the other would follow in suit. Olivia snatched back the card before Danny could look at it further and stepped away from him.

"So what are we..." Jack started.

"The door's locked." Merritt and Danny explained. The twins looked at each other.

"Oh no, nothing's ever locked." Danny and Merritt watched as the twins walked forward towards the door. Olivia pulled out a shiny black bobby pin from her hair and bent down to the key hole, sticking the pin inside and listened for the tumblers to lock into place and swung the door open. Merritt and Danny were amazed and watched as Olivia stepped into the darkened place.

Jack pushed his way in front of Olivia, grabbing her. Olivia rolled her eyes at her brother's protectiveness and pulled away from him, pushing passed him.

When the quadruplet gathered in the main room, they were all in disgust. Mold was crawling up the wall, trash covered the place and it smelled horrible of rotting wood and fungi. Olivia scrunched her nose up and placed a sleeve over her nose to keep the air from infiltrating her body.

"Ugh, What is this place?" Jack asked as the walked around the room.

"Oh wow. I thought my apartment was nasty." Merritt commented, wiping a finger down the dusty window.

Olivia looked below them and saw a carving in the wood floor made of bulky lines. It dug beneath the floor and looked like canal tunnels. In front of the carving was a single white rose, a vase half filled with crystal water and a small placement card. She called over to the three boys and walked towards the rose. "What's that?"

Danny pushed forward and stopped her from picking up the rose. She looked at him funny. "What? It's not gonna blow up into a million pieces." Danny ignored her and picked up the card.

"What does it say." Merritt asked. They all clumped around Danny, looking over his shoulder as he unfolded the card. In blue reflective print it said 'NOW YOU DON'T' Danny read looking back to the group. Merritt and Olivia broke away while Danny and Jack continued to examine the note. Olivia looked down at the single rose beneath her feet and picked it up.

She flaunted the single rose at them. "A rose by any other name." She quoted. She then turned, plopped the rose into the vase and continued towards Merritt who was examining the windows and walling opposite them. Danny laughed at her quotation of Shakespeare, which he did enjoy in his free time and Jack eyed him slightly and Danny muted his laughter.

Suddenly, the sound of rushing water caused all of them to jump back in surprise and gawk at the floor. The water from the vase with the single white rose rushed from its place in the cup and began spreading out along the boards. It then flooded into the carving, following the bulky lines it consisted of until it was filling the whole sculpture.

"Guys, what's going on?" Jack asked the group. Nobody responded.

Without warning, the carving dug deeper into the floor and a surge of smoke rose up from the floorboard. Everyone gasped loudly and moved even further back.

"It's gas!" Olivia screamed but Merritt shook his head and stepped forward.

"Relax, it's just dry ice." He explained and moved around the smoke that swept over the flooring.

The group circled the around the carving and the smoke that seemed to stay within the carvings reach and everyone was in awe.

"Wait. What do you think this is all about?" Danny asked and moved towards Olivia's side. Olivia looked at him and shrugged and then looked to Merritt and Jack.

Merritt rose a hand to his temple and closed his eyes. "Wait, hang on. Hang on." He took a deep breath, concentrating hard before opening his eyes and shaking his head in frustration. "Nope. I got nothing."

Olivia giggled at Merritt's actions while Danny rolled his eyes at Merritt's "act of mysteriousness."

"Okay. Thank you. Thank you for that delay."

"I was just trying to create the space for wisdom."

Danny, unfortunately was not having any of Merritt's little mind game and did not find it helpful or whimsical. "Oh so you're like Buddha now? If he wasn't so enlightened."

"And you're like Jesus if he was arrogant and all his miracles were fake." Merritt quipped. Danny stepped forward with another retort but Olivia grabbed hold of Danny's upper arm and shook her head.

"Okay, lovebirds, get a room." Olivia dragged Danny away from Merritt and had her follow him. "Okay, be honest." She asked when they were out of earshot from the others. "Did you do this?"

Danny shook his head as they explored a corridor off the main room. "No. Wait did you?"

"I wish?" Olivia admitted. "And if I did do it, wouldn't you think I would have said something?"

"Well unless you wanted element of surprise." Danny retorted. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Also you dragged me away from them so maybe you were trying to pick us off one by one."

"Oh don't think so highly of yourself. I pulled you away so you wouldn't argue with your husband." Olivia smirked and moved towards a light switch, flipping it a couple times before calling out "Power's out."

Danny smirked at Olivia's remark before shining a light down another corridor. He saw a wooden door, paint chipping off in various places and a small, black camera attached the the middle of one of the carved panels. He looked at it curiously and started towards it.

In the main room, Merritt stood under a three glass shade ceiling lamp. He raised his arm towards the tiny, silver cord attached the the center of the light. "Well lets see." He said as he pulled it and simultaneously as the lights went on the projector near Danny bursted to life, shooting multicolor lights towards him and his shadow casted onto the floor. He whipped his head around in the direction of the lights. Similar actions occurred near Jack and Olivia, shining light between the two and darkened the side of their faces. Merritt's figure blocked the light but once he moved it shot out like a cannon. All three of the lights met at the center of the room, above the carving. It began forming pictures, diagrams and word. They flashed out before flickering to another diagram. It looked scientific and it reminded Olivia of the chemistry equation she would do in high school. Ones that stretched across the whiteboard and when someone looked at it, their brain hurt from all the different colors and information placed in front of them.


	3. Robbing the Bank and English Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I don't own the plot or characters. Anything you don't recognize is mine!**

 **A/N: i normally don't like to post Author notes but I have realized I do need to explain some things.**

 **First off: Henley is not in my version of Now You See ME. Do to plot points and character relationships, her character interfere with logic and placement. Olivia is replacing Henley in a way. Also I did not like the idea of making it "The Five Horsemen". I am trying to keep as close to the original plot as possible.**

 **Second: Thank you to everyone who follows, favorites and reviews. There amazing. I do have to say, the reviews help me a lot and as much as I love seeing people Favorite and follow the story, review is also a nice sign of appreciation. Reviews do help me to keep up inspiration a determination. After I post a chapter, I constantly check my emails for reviews and reading them helps me want to write more chapters fast. So ya.**

 **As promised, there is a scene that is not in the original film. I know right now I haven't posted anything beside scene from the actual movie but I promise they will be popping up more. It just is the first couple of scene that its strictly Movie scenes. Once the story gets rolling then more "original" scenes will come into play.**

* * *

 _One Year Later. Las Vegas Stage._

Las Vegas was buzzing with anticipation at the MGM Grammy's . The elegance of rich businessmen and celebrities flaunting the red carpet, the flash of paparazzi camera and the sounds of excited audience members who travelled miles for a night of entertainment and royalty treatment made the Las Vegas scene even more glamourous than normal.

Inside the stage, which was funded by Mr. Arthur Tressler of Tressler Insurance, the lights dimmed down, quieting the audience for the opening act. The announce deep voice boomed inside the theater.

"Merritt McKinney...Daniel Atlas, Jack Wilder, Olivia Wilder." He called out each member and an image of them popped up on the big screen in front of the audience. "Arthur Tressler and the MGM Grammy's proudly present...The Four Horsemen."

The Four Horsemen appeared on stage, all dressed in black and ready for a magical evening. The began walking around the stage, saying hi to the floor audience member.

"Thank you. Tonight we would like to try something that will...well.. Set us a bit apart." Merritt announced, walking around.

"For our final trick, we're going to do something never before seen on a las Vegas Stage." She announced, doing a front walkover, making the crowd go crazy.

"Or any stage for that matter!" Jack pointed out, walking up the flight that led to the stage. Many of the girls in the audience went nuts at the male Wilder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Danny pulled their attention to him. "Tonight." He held for anticipation. He jogged up the flight of stairs to the center platform and turned to the other side of the audience. "We are going to rob a bank."

The crowd went wild as they heard Danny announce their attempt to rob a bank. Many were wondering if they could actually pull it off, some of the believers in the audience were ready to watch them pull off such of feat of magic. The Horsemen lapped in the audiences buzz. Merritt shook a couple of audience members hands while Jack and Olivia high fived, making the crowd's energy hype up more when they saw Olivia high five her twin as she flipped.

"That's a lot of excitement for a crime." Danny jestered.

In one of the nosebleed section of the theater, a african american male and a young women sat filming the show in front of them. The man was Thaddeus Bradley, a magician turned debunker who made millions debunking magicians and exposing their tricks. No magician was safe if he was around. He'd tell anyone how to do their tricks and practically ruined a magician's life at one point or another. A usher in a green suit came over to them.

"Sorry, sir but there's absolutely no recording allowed during the performance." The usher informed him, pointing the camera he was holding.

"Oh yeah, yeah, sure. Of course. Let me just put this away." He turned off the camera and went to go put it in his bag when the usher interrupted him.

"Actually, I need to take that, but after the show I can come and give it back to you." Reluctantly, Bradley handed over the usher. Once the usher was out of sight, Bradley chucked as he pulled out a smaller camera and held it by his side.

Daniel shushed the crowd. "Okay, now please, please settle down." He turned around to the other side of the audience. "Now, who here has a bank they would like us to rob?"Audience members screamed as they raised their hand.

"Wow, that's a lot of people with a vendetta." Olivia whispered to Jack as they grabbed the fishbowls filled with ping pong balls.

"We'll just chose one at random then. My associates will make sure it's random. Right?" Daniel asked the group.

Everyone cheered as the other Horsemen came around to ask someone to chose a 'random' ping pong ball. Jack walked over and immediately let the man dresses as Elvis in his Blue Hawaiian Movie outfit pick the ball.

"Jack can I have a random section number." Daniel asked and Jack tossed the ball in his direction. Daniel read out the number. "We are looking at section B." Daniel read and then turned around. "Where is section B." The crowd in section B screamed wildly to show where they were. "Okay, you're over there. Get ready it's gonna be one of you guys."

Merritt had a young lady who flirtatiously smiled at him pick a ball from the bowl. He tossed the ball towards Daniel and the crowd silenced as Danny read the ball number.

"Row number 5." He said and watched as the row stood up and screamed in anticipation. The Horsemen smiled at their enthusiasm.

"And finally, Olivia can I have a random seat number." Olivia walked over to a small group on the floor, turned her back from them and dramatically bent backwards and placed one hand down on the floor, the other holding the fishbowl to a young looking guy who winked at her as she pulled herself up to grab the ball from him and bounced it over to Danny.

"Oh ha!"Danny chucked at the irony. "Lucky number 13. B-5-13! Where are you?" A middle age man in a white tux stood up and took the microphone from an usher close by. "Ah there you are. Hi. Could you just confirm for me that this is in fact, your seat? B-5-13?"

"Yes." The man said in a heavy french accent.

"Okay. Wonderful." Danny threw the balls away, causing a chuckle to wave over the audience.

"Now could you please tell us your name and the name of your bank?" Danny asked the man.

"Well, my name is Etienne Forcier and my bank, it's Credit Republicain de Paris." The crowd 'ooo' as Etienne stated his bank was in France.

"Right okay." Danny feigned surprise and shock. "French. Okay uh...we were hoping for something a little more local, a kind of mom and pop credit union with no security." The crowd laughed at Danny's poke at the local banks in Vegas. "But that's fine. A promise is a promise. COuld you please come up to the stage and will, uh, rob your bank." Danny led the crowd into an applause as the other Horseman gestured the frenchman to come down.

When the man stepped onto the stage, he was met by Merritt who slapped him on the back before grabbing hold of his neck, a light tap to the stomach and began utter words in his ear. Of course no one saw this encounter because they were too focused on Danny and Olivia giving praises to their benefactor, Arthur Tressler, who greedily took their praises in. It filled his ego up to the brim. Merritt snapped his fingers together and the two stood up straight.

"And of course, once again, the Cardinal of Clairvoyance, Merritt McKinney." Danny introduced and waved an arm towards the two, who stood slightly off center. Jack paraded around with a futuristic helmet with mini circles and wires attached to the siding.

"Now Etienne, what Jack is bringing to the stage now is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet." Jack placed the headpiece onto Etienne head and turned it on. It glowed bright blue and the light caused the frenchman to jump back in shock.

"This helmet will allow you to literally fold through space and time to your bank in the...8th" Etienne shook his head. "9th arrondissement" Etienne shook his head in understanding.

Once Etienne had the helmet strapped on, Merritt stood back in mocking awe. "Oh, my god that's beautiful. It had the added attraction of being very stylish, about time the French learned from the Americans on that subject."

They stepped back once more to show off Etienne and he bowed graciously and accepted the crowd's enthusiastic energy.

Danny stepped forward and held out a deck of cards. "Now before you go anywhere, could you please pick a card, any card." As Etienne went for one, Danny pulled the deck away. "Not that card." He joked and placed the deck back in front of him, seeing that Etienne wasn't getting his little joke.

"Old american joke. You can take that one." He said as Etienne pulled out the 2 of hearts. "Now show it to your friends in Section B but not to us." The four horsemen shielded their eyes away from him so he could show the card to everyone. Once they had gotten a good look the four horsemen came back.

"Now, if you could just sign your name on the card." Olivia produced a black pen to Etienne.

"In English, if possible." Danny tried again and Olivia jabbed his arm.

"Okay now you can put that in your pocket." Danny instructed.

Olivia stepped forward towards the crowd. "And now for one tiny detail." She pulled from her pocket a long, raven black, silky curtain and it danced on the stage, moving elegantly and mysterious like black swans. Underneath revealed a large metal structure that held a futuristic look to it. The audience gasped and looked in awe at the curtain's dance.

Olivia helped Etienne into the machine while Merritt instructed him.

"Now, Etienne, step into this cockamamie contraption. Bonne chance. It's 11:50 pm in Vegas, that's 8:50 am in Paris. Your bank opens in less than 10 minutes."

The Four Horseman stepped back from the machine, ready to enact the second part of their act.

"One….two...three…"

In a flash of bright light, the structure folded shut with a loud bang. Everyone, including the Horseman jumped back in shock and covered their eyes from the light. Etienne let out a quick burst of noise as he traveled down a narrow metal tube and landed crouching in a bright,silver room. When He stood, he was in amazement. He was in his bank, staring at a large stack of bills.

Back in Vegas, everyone looked around, seeing that Etienne was nowhere in sight. The Four Horsemen looked around the stage, feigning ignorance at the reaction of the device.

"Wow! Etienne?" Merritt called out.

"Where did he go?" Jack asked some of the members in the audience.

"I liked that little French guy." Olivia joked.

Static noise filled the stadium and the magicians turned to the big screen in the front of the theater. They watched as the static screen began to form shapes and colors of the French man and the vault in which he was located. The audience clapped when Etienne, who was unharmed, appeared on the screen in front of them. Danny held out his hands to silence the crowd.

"No no, no, no, please. This is Daniel Atlas. Can you hear me? Etienne?"

Daniel's voice rang through his ear and he felt around the helmet for the speaker that was attached to the side of it. "Yes?" he called out, hoping he was heard.

"Perfect." Danny exclaimed. "What do you see?" He asked.

Etienne walked forward and stared at the large stack of bills. "Money." He stated. He picked up a few bills, rolling it between his fingers to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, or dreaming. "Is this real?"

"Yes it looks like three millions or so Euros' worth. Okay, now here's what your going to do. I want you to take the card you signed out of your pocket and I want you to put the ticket stub from tonight's show and put it right there in the middle of the money."

Etienne fished around from both the ticket stud and the card, stared at it for a brief moment and then, without thinking, dropped it in between the stack of money.

"Now, on the side of your helmet you should feel a button." Etienne reached to the right side of his face and felt a smooth large button. "Don't press it!" Danny warned and his hand retreated.

"That button activates an air duct, that connects Paris to Las Vegas." Danny informed him before instructing him to push the button, enacting the air duct.

"Now Etienne, hold on tight." Jack started. "There's a bit of a vacuum." Olivia finished the warning.

Beneath them, they could feel a slight rumble and at first, many believe that an earthquake was occurring but a rush of air ceased all suspicion as a sudden burst of color filled the ceiling and floated down. Millions of bills floated into audience member's lap and littered the floor. A burst of joy and amazement washed over the audience members for the money floating down like children reaching for a cookie. The Horsemen watched as the audience members eye's lit up at the gift they had received. They formed a line in the center of the stage.

"Thank you, Etienne. Thank you everyone!" Danny applauded.

"We are The Four Horsemen. Goodnight!" They cheered taking hands and bowing together.

* * *

After the show, the Horsemen retreated back to their hotel at the Aria, a pristine and expensive hotel where big kingpins, millionaires and heiresses took leave from the busy Vegas scene. Merritt retreated to his room for a nice long nap while Danny had perched himself in the kitchen area with a laptop, reading over the instructions they were given a year ago. He loved to scan and scan over the blueprints, making sure every detail, every second was perfectly calculated. Olivia had changed into pajamas and was currently sitting in one of the couches, overlooking the large city view below them. Jack, who had been going to bed, noticed his sister.

"Admiring the view?" He asked as he took a seat next to her. She looked over at him and smirked.

"Remember when mom use to dream of a view like this?" She reminded Jack and he chuckled. "And that Penthouse on South Street."

"Ya, every time we walked by that place dad use to say 'One day I'll buy an apartment, right on the top floor. And we'll get all white furniture and have fancy parties….but of course you kids will be in bed before the party ends." Jack used his particular set of impression skills to mimic his father's voice. A deep, scratchy and husky voice. Olivia broke into a giggle fit at her brother's impression of her father. Soon the laughter died and was replaced by a somber, melancholy smile.

"We're a long way from Brooklyn, aren't we?" Olivia asked, casting her gaze onto the city view. Jack wrapped his arm around his sister and allowed her to lean on his shoulder.

"Ya. One year ago we were just two orphans magicians working the street, trying to make it and now…"

They had sat there in silence for moments that seemed to go on forever. Since they had taken the leap of faith and followed the Eye's set of instruction they had been so busy practicing tricks, analyzing data, planning out every detail of the large set of instructions they were given one year ago that they hadn't gotten much down time to reflect and spend time with each other. Family meant a lot to the Wilder twins.

After a couple of moments, Jack sat up, kissed his sister on the forehead goodnight and went to bed. She had sat there, watching many lights in the city die down as everyone was closing for the evening to go home for a good night's rest. She glanced at the clock above the Flat screen. _2:50 am._ She glanced over to the kitchen area, where Danny was still at the Island counter, looking at the laptop that brightly lit the silhouette around him. Sighing, she pushed herself off the couch and walked towards him.

Danny was known for two things, his controlling nature and smugness. Of course, alongside the many traits one could put in the negative column next to Danny's name, another that was a big one was obsession. Danny was the Horseman that spent hours and hours perfecting each detail, even if they had went over it a hundred times and everything was perfect; Danny would find the flaw in everything.

Olivia walked to the other side of the counter, leaned onto the counter and stared at him, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. His hair was disheveled, one hand latched into his hair as his other hand obsessively clicked on the mouse on the laptop. Dark circles plaques his eyes and he looked exhausted but of course, Danny would never admit it.

"Danny?" Olivia asked. He didn't even move. "Danny?" She said a little louder. Still, Danny did not even bat an eye. "Danny?" Olivia tapped the countertop next to him and he blinked a couple of times, looking up at her. "Hmm?"

Olivia smiled sweetly and gently closed the laptop. He pulled back offended.

"It's almost 3 am." She stated, jutting her head to the clock. "I think that's enough."

Danny removed her hands from the laptop and reopened it, shaking his head. "No, there's still a lot to be done before tomorrow."

Olivia closed the laptop again, this time a little faster. "You can do it in the morning."

He pulled back the laptop. "No by that point we have to pack and the FBI probably will be making their visit by the time were done."

Olivia sighed and grabbed the laptop away from him, ignoring his groans of protest. She held it away from him when he attempted to reach for it. "Danny, it's 3 am. You're gonna be exhausted by tomorrow."

"That's what coffee for." He quipped. Olivia rolled her eyes and moved away.

"That's bad for you."

Danny pulled himself up from the counter stool and moved around the countertop towards Olivia, who stepped back when he tried to grab the laptop in a last feat attempt.

"Look we were given instruction, we have a plan. Everything needs to be executed precisely." Danny explained, getting closer to Olivia. "And we have to make sure every detail, every step they make, we are five steps ahead of them." By this point, Danny had gotten extremely close to Olivia, his mint breath fanned over hers. "So while you, your brother and Merritt sleep away, I have to stay up and make sure we don't end up in jail."

"Can't stay out of jail if you're half asleep." She whispered, placing the laptop down and brushed her fingertips gently against hers. "Go lie down on the couch, even if it's for an hour. I can make your favorite tea." She offered, pulling herself closer. He looked down at their hands. Her fingertips on top of his. They were chilled, probably from the AC vent. "English Breakfast." She whispered in a sing song tone. He gave her a sweet, mocking smile and chuckled.

"I'll sleep when this is all over." He whispered roughly before grabbing the laptop and walking towards his bedroom on the bottom floor of the two level suit. Olivia huffed in frustration before retreating back to her own room.


	4. Actually Believing in Magic

**A/N: I do not own anything. Anything you don't recognize is mine.**

 **So I just wanted to say how grateful I am for all the amazing reviews. I know everyone says that it helps them write more but it's the truth for me. It is so nice seeing a review because people actually take the time to read my story and it's enjoyable for them! So thank you for that.**

 **I tried including some more original scene work into this one. A lot of them come later but I try incorporating them into earlier scenes while trying to keep the integrity of the movie. Your going to see another side of Olivia and Danny in this one as well as more into the Twins relationship with each other. I included a reference to a Jesse Eiesnberg film if anyone can find it!**

 **Disclaimer: I did a lot of the writing on my phone so I apologize for any miss spelling or grammatical errors. My phones autocorrect is weird.**

* * *

The next morning, Agent Dylan Rhodes was outside on of Las Vegas's many casinos when his phone beeped. Curious as to why the agency was calling at this early in the morning, especially since they know he's out cracking a case.

"Dylan Rhodes." He addressed the line. He furrowed his eyebrows and held the phone closer to his ear. "Wait I'm sorry...did you just say magicians?" He asked one of his fellow co workers.

Across town, the FBI agents were surrounding the Aria hotel, ready to arrest the Horsemen. The leader of this group, Agent Fuller led the group inside the hotel.

"Yes Dylan. Magicians" He confirmed.

"Where are you?" Dylan asked after he overcame his shock.

"I'm at the Aria. I'm grabbing them now." Fuller hung up the phone and ordered the agents to enter the hotel where they quickly stormed into the Horsemen's apartment.

The FBI was prepared for the Horsemen to act out and resist arrest. They expected them to be performing some weird voodoo ritual in front of them but to anyone who had no idea who the four were, they could not have looked more normal.

Merritt was laying down on the couch reading "Strange Places", Jack was playing with the deck of cards in his hands and Danny had been shifting a coin betwe

* * *

en his knuckles when the FBI barged into the threshold. The three boys all looked relax as they lazily put their hands up in surrender.

"FBI! Hands here I can see them."

The FBI shifted their focus to Olivia, who was handing off the brass railing on the staircase. She gave them a pleasant smile, even with guns pointed at her.

"Do one of you guys mind giving us a hand with our bags?" She asked, putting her hands in the air as well. Fuller groaned but sent a couple of the agents to bring down all of the Horsemen's bags while the rest began putting them in handcuffs.

The paraded them outside where dozen of fans applauded them as they walked to the FBI's car. People were congratulating them on a job well done and much to the chagrin of Fuller and the rest of the crew, the Horsemen accepted the adoration.

"Boss, please tell me this is a joke. I just got Willie Mears to finger Paulie Attanasio. I'm a month, two tops away from blowing this whole thing open." Dylan practically screamed at his boss. "Get Turkelson." He pleaded.

"He's in Atlantic City." Rhodes looked over at a man sitting at a desk and pointed at him.

"What about Cowan? Look at him, he's just sitting there on his ass." He cried out. Cowan looked over at Rhodes, unamused by his tantrum.

"Hilarious Rhodes." He's voice was deadpanned.

"I love you." Rhodes mocked.

The entered a smaller room off the main room that overlooked the city. A young woman in a crisp, blue suit stood on the other side of the room, admiring the view.

"This crap just pulled three million Euro out of a Parisian bank." Fuller thrust an envelope filled with all the information of the case. Rhodes looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's how much they got?" Before Fuller could respond, the young blonde women turned around.

"Actually, 3.2." Her french accent rang through the quiet room. Rhodes looked to Fuller to explain who this young women was and why she knew about the case. The young women caught Rhodes' confused expression and walked towards him, hand out.

"Alma Dray from Interpol." She shook his hand and then Fullers. Rhodes scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me." He rubbed his face with his hand, hoping this was all a vision of his imagination. "It's bad enough they got me chasing down David Copperfield and friends and now I'm being saddled with, no offense, with Interpol?"

Alma chuckled at Dylan's anger. "I look forward to working with you too, Agent Rhodes." She mocked him. He groaned once again.

After much arguing they had agreed on working together. They first had talked to the French man that was part of the Horsemen's trick but ultimately found him useless when they had found out he was hypnotized during the act. He believed wholeheartedly that he had gone to Paris and they had robbed the bank. They soon came into the interrogation room, where each Horsemen was isolated in a room, handcuffed to a desk. As they began passing by each, Alma noticed the Horsemen were extremely relaxed. Jack was leaning back with his feet on the table, napping, Merritt was talking to Fuller, Danny was fiddling with a deck of cards and Olivia had been spinning a chair. An Agent came towards them with a file with each of the Horsemen on it.

* * *

"Alright what do you got for me." Dylan asked taking each of the files and scanning through them.

"Honestly not a lot." The agent admitted.

"Well what can you tell me about each,"

"Well Merritt Mckinney used to be a famous hypnotist, he had a couple of world tours and TV specials but lost it when his brother/manager disappeared with all his money, he then started working on the streets. J. Daniel Atlas had been working the street Magican for a couple of years. He did it in college and dropped out shortly after. He's a bit of a control freak."

Dylan's the passed by the twins, each in their own rooms side by side. "And what about them?" He pointed between the two of them. "Oh, uh...twins. Fraternal obviously. Jack is technically the older one by about two minutes. They've been doing street magic since their parents died when they turned 18 and maxed out of the system. They used sleight of hand to basically steal money. Olivia did the acrobats to distract people while Jack set up the real trick."

"That's it?" Dylan asked.

"Oh well when they were about 20, Jack got into some trouble during a routine truck of follow the lady. Spent a couple of weeks in jail."

Dylan thanks the agent and watched him scurry away before handing the files over to Alma, who flipped through them. "So which one do you want to talk to first?" He asked. Alma looked through the files before looking up at Olivia, still spinning the chair with her foot. "Her." She jutted her head to Olivia's cell.

Alma and Dylan entered slowly and Olivia moved her eyes to them, putting on a sarcastic smirk. Alma sat down first and the Dylan. No one spoke for a couple of moments. Olivia assumed that they were trying to think of a logical question to ask her.

Olivia pulled out a card from her sleeve pocket and held it up to the two agents.

"Is this your card?" She asked mockingly. It was the Queen of Hearts.

Both agents were extremely puzzled at her sudden card trick and looked at each other in curiousity. Where was she going with this.

"See I knew you weren't a queen of hearts, and I respect that." She said, placing the card in front of Alma. "That trick usually works better when I'm not strapped in here but I understand protocol."

Dylan cut to the chase."So you want to tell us how you were able to get the playing card from the French guy into the vault."

Olivia looked at him with a smirk. "Oh yes that would be...what do the kids call it these days?" She paused for a beat. "Oh yes, that's right. Magic."

"Just answer the question, okay, smart ass." Dylan barked at her, his patience growing thin. Olivia leaned back in her chair.

"Alright, sorry, sorry, sorry." She apologized and leaned forward towards them. "As far as I understand it, when the man from Paris out on the magical helmet-"

"Listen to me. If you didn't rob that bank, then you knew about it. Which makes you an accomplice. So if you wanna walk out of here today. I'd suggest you start talking." Dylan threatened the young girl. Alma looked shocked at how quickly Dylan's temper changed but Olivia was unfazed by Dylan's threats.

"Unless you think there's a D.A. in the state of Nevada who'd be willing to make sense of this to a jury then be my guest. If it means you would actually go to a jury but you won't because if you did then that means you, the FBI and your French friend here actually believe in magic." She explained and then leaned back in her chai. "The press would have a field day, and we'd be even more famous than we already are and you guys would look like idiots even more than you are." She sounded just like Danny when she spoke to the two agents and mentally patted herself on the back. The year of their time together taught her something.

Before Dylan could retort with another threat to her, Alma stuck out her hand, silencing him. Taken back by her brash movement, he stood up and paced behind he chairs. Olivia looked pleased at the agent's fidgety nature.

"Look." Alma pulled Olivia's attention to her. "We just want to try and help you. Your what, nineteen?Twenty?"

"I'm twenty one."

"Your young. You have so much left to explore and experience. I'd hate to see a young girl like you end up behind bars, rotting away for twenty years." Alma tried reasoning with the girl. It proved useless.

"If you're trying to play the pity card on me, you better find a new card in the deck." She quipped. Dylan turned around.

"Okay what about your brother, Jack right?" On instinct, Olivia's fist curled inward, her nails digging into her flesh and leaving marks. "You know, Jack technically has a criminal record. So while you might get a nice slap on the wrist, it may be a lot harder for Jack then you." Olivia eyed him.

"So you can either tell us how you guys managed to rob a bank in Paris or you can watch your brother behind bars for thirty years. Your choice."

Olivia leaned forward, resting her hands politely on the steel table in front of them. "Like I said, go to a D.A. and it shows that the FBI actually believe in magic."

Dylan, whose patience had run out, stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Alma sighed, thanked Olivia for her time and followed Agent Rhodes.

After a couple of hours, The Head of the FBI department ordered the release of the Horsemen when he realized they would be getting no substantial evidence and Tressler had wired bail money for all of them. The four horsemen sauntered out of the FBI headquarters like they had come out of the pub after a couple of hours of hanging with friends. They laughed at the agents attempt to pry information out of them. Two expensive cars were parked in front, awaiting their arrival. Merritt and Jack had taken the sleek black sport car, Merritt of course said that he has to drive while Danny and Olivia made their way to the clean, bright white car in front of them.

On the way to the airport, Danny had noticed the off nature of Olivia. She was quiet, somber and distant. She leaned her head on the glass window and gazed outside, watching the many cars fly past them.

"Hey." He said, pulling her attention away from the traffic in front of them. "What, what's wrong."

"Nothing." She said, turning her gaze back out the window.

"Obviously it's not nothing." He pointed out. "And it's not like we don't have the time." He gestured to the long line of traffic to enter the airport.

Olivia sighed and sat up in the car seat. "During interrogations, they started talking about arresting us and putting us in front of a jury-"

"But they won't because it would ruin the FBI reputation and the press would have a field day." Danny interrupted.

"It was not just that Danny." She argued. "They threatened to throw Jack in jail." Danny remained silent.

"They said that when they arrest us and we go before a jury they might give him a longer sentence because of his previous criminal record."

Danny scoffed, refuting Olivia's notion that they would be getting arrest. "That's not going to happen. They won't arrest us and besides, they planned out everything. We do our job and nothing happens to us."

"But Danny what if-"

"What if's don't happen. We have a plan, we execute it and we become famous. Simple as that. Their just trying to get into our heads. If you believe those silly threats then of course we'll end up in jail."

Olivia stared at Danny for a second. "So your saying that because I'm worried about my brother going to jail, that's what's going to make it happen?"

Danny looked at her and then the road ahead. "I'm just….I'm just saying that worrying about little things like that derail you from the task at hand."

"So I'm not aloud to be concerned for my brother's safety." Olivia asked.

"No I'm just saying that it shouldn't be your top priority to make sure your brother safe. It should be to execute this plan."

Olivia scoffed and leaned back in her chair. She didn't want to speak anymore about this because she knew that arguing with Danny was pointless and exhausting. It's like arguing with a stair master.

Danny kept his hands on the wheel and eyes in front of him. Olivia glared out the window. They didn't speak for the rest of the car ride.


	5. Snuffles and Cushman Armitage

**A/N: i'm** **back! I promise I didn't forget this story, it's just been a busy couple of days so I couldn't get the chapter out in the time that I wanted.**

 **I do want to say thank you for all the amazing and wonderful reviews you guys left me! I know every author on this site says that their reviews mean a lot to them but I really, really mean it. The reviews you left me not only pushed me to keep pumping out chapters but they became the highlight of my day, whenever I got an email alert saying I got a new review/follower it made my heart jump with joy. I loved reading your reviews over and over so thank you ll so much for keeping up with the story.**

 **Please keep your reviews, follows and favoriting coming. They really help me in the long run. Also I think I'm going to start a twitter for this account so i can send updates on when a new chapter will be coming and keep you guys updated on my other writing websites. Tell me if that's something you would be interested in!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Snuffles and Cushman Armitage**

The plane to New Orleans was quite a relaxing ride. Merritt, Jack and Olivia were located in the back cabin of the plane. Merritt was watching the on going, intense game of Go fish between Olivia and Jack. A couple of rows in front Tressler had been facetiming Cowan, a late night tv host and Danny holed himself in the front cabin, mindlessly flipping two silver coins between his knuckles. Occasionally he had leaned himself over to catch a glance at Olivia, who would often return his stare with one matching his own. Apologetic yet cold.

"Got any 4's?" Olivia asked her brother. His hand mindlessly tap quickly on the table and his eyes darted for a second before he leaned back.

"Go fish." He replied. Olivia looked at him.

"You're totally lying."

"Am not!" He chuckled at Olivia's accusations. She looked at him with a knowing glare.

"Yes you do because I have the other half of the pair and you had asked me at the beginning of the game if I had any fours and I said no." Olivia finished, leaning back in her seat triumphantly. She tilted her head out a bit to see if Danny was once again looking over. He was but darted back in once she had caught his gaze.

"Are you admitting to cheating as well?" Jack tried turning the tables on his sister. "Because, like you said, I had asked if you had any fours and you had said no."

"That was five turned ago. I got them before hand." Olivia once again poked her head out of her seat and met danny's gaze but the two returned to their quarters moments later.

"So is there any reason you and Danny have been giving each other cold shoulder for the past two hours?" Jack asked watching as Danny darted back into his seat and Olivia sat up straight.

"We are not giving each other the cold shoulder." Olivia denied but Jack knew better. Since the two had reached the plane, they completely ignored each other. Olivia had stormed onto the plane and for the first hour had done nothing but sit and stare out the window and occasion glance in Danny's direction. He had followed Olivia's similar motion, seclude get himself away from the fellow horsemen. In all honestly, this was not something new to Jack and Merritt. In the past year they have watched Olivia and Danny be at each other's throats sometimes.

"Ever since you two got on the plane all you've been doing is moping around and glancing over at Danny." Merritt sided with Jack. Olivia placed her cards down and leaned back.

"I thought I was done with interrogations today." She snapped.

"It's not an interrogation, it's a friendly session of 20 questions that will help you with your problem." Jack rephrased. Olivia of course, saw no difference between the two statements.

"Did you guys fight in the car?" Asked Merritt

"No."

"Was it something about today?" Asked Jack

"Not really." Olivia said vaguely.

"Was he being an ass?" Merritt asked.

Olivia looked at him. "What do you think Merritt? You're the mind reader."

"That's not mind reading, it's facts." Merritt joked and a small smile broke on Olivia's face. The first time all day today. When the two men realized they were not going to get any information out of Olivia, Jack had got up to go get soda for them. Merritt leaned back into his chair.

"Allow me to make plain what we've both been thinking." Merritt started and Olivia roller her eyes.

"And what's that?" She asked, knowing all too well Merritt was about to use his particular set of "skills".

"Well, obviously, you have feelings of affection for Daniel." Hearing Merritt speak boldly about the obvious attraction between Olivia and Daniel made her straighten her back. For about six months, Olivia and Daniel were able to create a persona around them of mutual friendship when in reality, they both had adoring affections for each other. Of course, the two were too stubborn to admit these feelings and nobody ever dared to mention it out loud as Merritt had just done but Jack, Merritt and many others could see the attraction between the two. If that weren't enough, the cold shoulders given when Danny would flirt with a crew member or horny groupy or when a young man tried chatting Olivia were clearly apparent.

"Unrequited and misguided, owing to his lack of emotional availability. Consequently, you're very tightly...How should I put it? Corked." Merritt continued with his assessment. Olivia giggled and Merritt's clear enthusiasm for sexual frustration.

"Oh, I am?" Olivia managed to say while suppressing some giggles.

"Now, recognizing that you have physical needs not being met, and strictly in the vein of helping a sister out, I invite you to think of me as your own personal corkscrew."

Olivia let out a quick burst of laughter and quickly recovered putting on a smug grin and looked at Merritt. "Wow. Thanks. Let me mull over that offer of cheap and meaningless sex."

Merritt smiled. "Cheap and meaningless , maybe, but not time consuming."

Olivia popped an eyebrow. "Maybe I should discuss this with Jack, I'm sure he would love to talk about this with you and me." She said and before Merritt could come up with a response, Jack popped back.

"Discuss what?" He asked and Merritt ducked his eyes down into the magazine while Olivia tried to suppress the laughter that had wanted to burst from her chest. Jack looked at her. "No seriously what?"

"Nothing!" The two said and quickly retreated to their own minds.

Danny watched the encounter between Merritt and Olivia; a small sense of jealousy festered in him. He watched her cover her mouth and tighten her shoulders as she tried hiding her giggles. He admired the way her eyes lit up and the crinkles next to her eyes, the small dimples popped out for everyone to see. Danny envied Merritt for being able to make Olivia laugh so quickly, for him to cheer her up when she was upset or mad. He knew after his comment in the car ride to the plane she was not happy at all and watched in jealousy as Merrit turned her anger into joy.

Danny pocketed the two coins he had been playing with and impulsively stood up, eyeing Merritt, Jack and Olivia (mostly Merritt and Olivia) and started walking towards them. Merritt had been telling the twins a joke he used to tell when he was much younger.

"Guy goes to the doctor. Doctor says, Sir, you're gonna have to stop masturbating. And he says 'why?' and he says 'So I can finish the examination."

Jack noticed Danny firsted and turned around fully towards him. "Oh, Danny, can I talk to you about my role in the show real quick?"

Danny was almost oblivious to Jack's question, mostly focused on Olivia and Merritt. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure. in a bit. Hey guys." He interrupted the two. They looked at him amused.

"We got a show to prepare for." Danny said. Merritt gave a quick, knowing glance to Olivia before sizing danny up with a fixed gaze.

"Do we now?" He started walking towards Danny just as he started moving back, pushing his hands near his eyes.

"No, no, no, don't do that. You're doing that thing to me. NO." Danny scolded his quickly, moving towards Tressler's seat.

"What thing? I'm just looking at you." Merritt mocked, knowing Danny cringes when Merritt tried doing his hypnosis tricks on Danny.

"No, you're not." Danny turned towards him. "I've been watching you for a year. I know all your little tricks."

"That what they are to you? Tricks?" Merritt asked.

"Yes, it's gimmicks, It's Barnum statements. It's reading the eyes, Body language. I get it." Danny pointed out, giving Merritt a smug and superior smile. Merritt just stood there with a cold face.

"If it's such an easy thing, why don't you do Olivia?" Merritt pointed to Olivia. She looked at him with a mocking smile.

"Yeah, Danny. Why don't you do me?" She teased him.

Danny didn't look Olivia in the eyes, they darted to the girl on his left. "No, you're too easy, I'll do Jasmine." Danny smiled flirtatiously at the assistant and touched her shoulder. Olivia's eyes narrowed and her fist clenched by her side in jealousy.

"No." The four horsemen turned their heads. "Do me." Tressler stated, leaning back. The horsemen looked at each other with wicked smiles, knowing all too well what that could me.

"Oh, yeah. Yea. Do Art." Merritt said.

"Even better." Olivia said.

"Okay." Danny agreed. They all circled around Tressler, watching his eyes dance in delight and he sat up straight, prepared for Danny's game.

"But I warn you, I can be difficult to read, when i want to be."

"Okay, just stay with me, Okay?" Danny instructed.

"So, Art." Danny started. "You were a tough kid. You know, kind of a real rapscallion. You had a dog. A real tough dog. A british breed. Like a real...I wanna say, Ben the bulldog." Danny guess, looking at Tressler to see if it was the right answer.

"Actually, i was a prissy little tot. I had a fluffy white cat called Snuffles." Tressler laughed at Danny's extreme inaccuracy. Danny jokingly punched the ceiling and everyone around him tried to protest Danny's further actions.

"Let me try one." Jack suggested. "I can do way better than that."

'Let him do it. He can do way better than you." Olivia agreed with Jack.

Danny turned towards the three protesting Horsemen. "Come on, give me, one more, one more time." He turned back to Tressler. "Let's do family."

"You had an uncle on your mother's side. He had a real, kind of...A real masculine name. A real, kind of, salt-of-the-earth..you know, a real, stick it to you..like it was some kind of Paul.."By this point Danny's voice waivered into an uncertain tone. "Thompson? Was it a paul…" Danny gave everyone a defeated look. "Okay you know what? I got nothin'."

Tressler gave him a mocked pity look. "Nearly though."

Danny perked up. "Really?'

"Yea. My uncle's name was Cushan Armitage." Everyone laughed at Tressler's answer and mocked Danny's very inaccurate again.

"Really. Snuffles and Cushman Armitage? That was your childhood?" Danny asked in slight annoyance.

"I certainly hope tonight's show is gonna be better than this." Tressler poked at Danny, laughing with the other Horsemen.

"Don't worry." Danny said. "Just you wait."

After the little excursion between the Horsemen and Tressler, they retreated once again to their corners, only this time, the Horsemen had placed themselves in the quad seating in the back of the plane. Olivia sat next to Danny, who leaned on her shoulder to see the computer screen. Jack kept watch from the aisle seat for Tressler or crew members while Merritt instructed olivia on how to spell the names.

"I'm in." She said, watching the computer screen give her access to a bank account.

"Great, now we just need to pick some names off of tonight's show.." Danny stated, pointing to a couple of names off the roster. "And their credit card numbers." He watched Olivia open up their bank accounts as well. "And I just program the computer to take X amount of money out at this time." She coded the computer to start decreasing money at 9:35 pm.

"You sure this will work?" Jack asked, leaning in a bit. Danny looked up at him.

"Of course it will work." Danny assured him, slightly offended at jack's question. Jack looked at his sister.

"If the program fails, I can go backstage and do it from the wings manually." She reassured her brother. He looked back out and saw the co-pilot coming towards them. "Close the app out!" He hissed and Olivia quickly switched out of the app and placed a fake blueprint on the screen.

"Hey have a good show tonight." The pilot said to them and they nodded in appreciation.


	6. Pulling a Hat Out of A Rabbit

**A/N: And I'm back! Happy Forth of July my American readers. I wanted to get this out earlier but I'm not even home so it was hard to sit down and write with everyone around me but I have finish! Its really nice and long and one of my favorite scenes in the book and I'm excited for you too read the twist that i put** **on it. Once again I would like to thank everyone who follows, favorites and reviews the story. it means so much to me and gave me such motivation overtime I checked my email and saw someone followed, reviewed or favorited the story!**

 **Please keep on reviewing this story. More reviews, more motivation for me.**

* * *

"Do me a favor." Merritt leaned down to Olivia, who had been stretching out her legs on the carpeted floor. After arriving at New Orleans, the Horsemen were quickly moved to the stage they would be preforming at. They had chucked all their luggage in one corner of the room, knowing that after tonight's show, they would no longer need it. It was about twenty minutes til show time and the Horsemen were lounging about the room.

"Visualize you most adventurous sexual experience." He asked Olivia. Jack, who had been sitting near her, holding the bunny they were going to be using in the show immediately grew wide eyes and quickly stood up.

'I don't wanna hear this!" He practically screamed and walked towards the bunny cage and put the animal down.

Olivia leaned her torso down until her breast had been pressing against the carpet. She laid down her forearms so she could look at Merritt.

"Stay out of my head, you perv." Olivia said.

"Well, no, if I stay out of your head, I'm never gonna get into your pants." He reasoned and Olivia sat up.

"Really Merritt?" She asked. Danny looked between the two of them.

"What, it's a simple favor." He defended himself. Danny walked over to them.

"Hey Liv, can I show you something?" He asked him. Olivia was thankful for Danny's rescue and took the hand he offered her. They had walked back to the velvet couch near opposite the door. He pulled out a deck of cards.

"Think of a card." He told her. Olivia looked at him skeptically and he just raised an eyebrow, coaxing her to think of a card.

"Uh...Queen of hearts." She said. Danny slid his gaze down to the deck of cards in his hand. He snapped by the deck, his arm jolting slightly before raising it to his lips and blowing on the deck of cards before enveloping it in both hands. He looked at Olivia. "Check your pocket."

Olivia reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a slightly oversize card, the words "I'm sorry." Written plain and clearly on it. Olivia chuckled and met Danny's chocolate brown eye. "Very clever." She waved the card in his face before placing it down on the marble table.

"I am." Danny said. "I shouldn't have said what I said in the car." Olivia looked taken back at Danny's words.

"Am I dreaming or did an apology actually come out of that mouth."She feigned surprised at Danny's apology. Danny chuckled and looked away from her. Olivia reached her hand out and placed it over his.

"It's okay." Danny looked at Olivia.

"Pardon the intrusion." A knock at the door, caused everyone's head to shift to the door. Thaddeus Bradley leaned against the frame of the door. Danny pulled his hand away from Olivia."I just wanted to wish you good luck."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the debunker. "What, so you can try to expose us later on you little website?"

Thaddeus smirked and nodded his head in agreement. "And on demand."

Tension in the room grew thick and all eyes were plotting murder on Thaddeus. Bad blood was an understatement if one tried to describe the relationship between the Four Horsemen and Bradley. If it weren't just for the fact Bradley tried to expose the magicians but the secrets the Horsemen knew about Bradley that caused them all to look at him with an evil eye would do the trick.

Thaddeus looked at the horsemen with a smug grin. "Operating on a special plane because of The Eye?" He asked. "I head it's a lovely place. Lost of sunshine and moonbeams. Make any magician's wish come true." Thaddeus mocked the Horsemen. "You've come a long way, much further than anyone would have expected a bunch of wanna-bes and has-beens."

Merritt stood up and straightened his jacket. "If by "has-been" you're referring to me, I just wanna say I'm flattered because I always considered myself a never-was." Merritt quipped at Thaddeus. "Do you mind if I do a quick read on you?" Merritt asked and without an answer he continued. "Okay, I'm picturing a little boy. He wants to be a great magician someday. And though he's good, he's not good enough. So he ends up at the bottom of the entertainment food chain, feeding off of those who have the talent that he never did."

The Horsemen watched as Merritt's reading caused a nerve t be struck in Thaddeus, his smug grin turning sour in mere seconds of Merritt's reading. Merritt looked unsympathetic to him. "Tell me. Am I getting close?"

Thaddeus didn't say anything. Danny took the opportunity to come closer to him, pulling out the deck of cards again.

"Wait. Before you go. I'm working on something new. Do you have a second?" Danny asked. Thaddeus sighed but let Danny perform whatever magic trick he had up his sleeve. Olivia and Jack stood up and formed a line next to danny, Merritt finishing the line.

"Okay. Name a card." Danny started. Olivia sighed inwardly. Of course he would use the same trick he just used on her. The magical and special moment they had shared and the rare apology they had share dissipated into a grey, normal apology lost its touch in Olivia's eyes.

"King of Hearts." Thaddeus picked.

"Knew it!" Merritt screamed mockingly. Olivia and Danny chuckled. Danny than did the exact motions he had previously showed Olivia.

"Its up your left sleeve." Thaddeus pointed out. Danny looked surprise but Olivia could see the smug glint in his eye.

Danny looked down at his sleeve, pulled it slightly open and showed the group. Everyone looked real hard but saw no card up Danny's left sleeve.

"No. No, I don't see it up there. You know, why don't you check your unnecessary velveteen pocket there?" Danny pointed to the chest pocket on Thaddeus's crisp black suit. He opened up the pocket and pulled out a similar card to the one Danny gave Olivia. In clear, plain as day writing it said, 'Suck it." A very classy move for the Horsemen.

"Anyway, thank you so much for coming by, but this is kind of a talent only area, so…." Danny explained. Thaddeus gave a mocking smile.

"Break a leg." He wished the Horsemen.

"Hey, you break something too." Merritt wished him back. Olivia gave Thaddeus the middle finger, very lady-like of course before Jack quickly pushed her hand down. She gave him an offended look.

They watched Thaddeus, with a slightly hurt ego leave the Horsemen's dressing room before they all retreated back to their own corners, getting a few more moments of quiet before a night full of chaos ensued. Olivia passed by Danny, placing the card he had given her to his chest,

"Nice card trick." She said coldly. Danny grabbed hold of the card she had thrusted at him and looked slightly hurt by her words. He wasn't really sure why she was anger at the card trick. It's not like her card had also said 'Suck it' although it could have been implied for something else in her case but he hadn't been that careless to put the card meant for Thaddeus in Olivia's pocket. He turned to watch her playing with the white bunny that would be used in the first act. She was petting the bunny softly, scratching the creatures forehead. Merritt had walked over to Danny.

"Guess you striked out with that apology." He joked and Danny looked at him, shook his head and retreated to the corner opposite everyone, fiddling the apology card in his hand.

* * *

The audience buzzed and twittered with anticipation at the Four Horsemen's performance. The audience observed the number of security present, FBI agents hiding in the dark corners of the theater and Thaddeus Bradley with his young assistant, recording device in hand. The lights dimmed and the wide, child-like eyes turned to the stage.

"Jack Wilder...Merritt McKinney... Olivia Wilder...Daniel Atlas." As the announcer's voice boomed, halos of light casted themselves down onto each of the Four Horsemen as their name was called. They stood at the foot of the stage, scanning the audience.

"Thank you." Daniel addressed the crowd. "Before we begin, we'd like to single out two people in particular." He said to the crowd. Olivia came forward and pointed up to the balcony level. A light casted down on Agent Rhodes and Alma Dray, who both covered their face and turned away from the crowd.

"A man and a woman to whom we'd like to dedicate tonight's performance. FBI Agent Dylan Rhodes and the lovely, if somewhat inexperienced Interpol Agent Alma Dray, everyone." Olivia introduced and the crowd booed at the agents, who were, in the public eye, 'they bad guy.'

"Yeah, Agent Rhodes had personally vowed to "nail us." Jack said, causing more hisses and boos from the audience.

"And we encourage him to do so." Merritt finished and as if it was an afterthought. "Of he has the brains and the fur." This caused the audience to laugh.

The lighting on stage shifted and the music turned to an ominous tone as Danny began pacing the stage. "What is magic?" He asked the crowd. "Our argument, nothing but targeted deception." He explained to the audience, who sat in their cushioned chairs and ate up what Danny had been feeding them. "So I want you to look. Look as closely as possible, because the tricks you are about to see may not seem connected. But we assure you, they are."

The magician first trick. Merritt and Jack had excited the stage, leaving only Danny and Olivia. While Daniel had been setting up a table with a black box, Olivia stepped forward into the halo of light for her and held up a pure white bunny.

"We've all heard of pulling the rabbit out of the hat." Olivia began, holding up the bunny, 'Fluffy' to the audience. Some animal lovers awed at Fluffy's entrance. "But has anyone heard of pulling a hat out of a rabbit?" She asked and thrusted Fluffy forward and like magic a sleek, black top hat appeared where Fluffy had just been and then proceeded to pull Fluffy out of the hat, a classic magician trick. The audience clapped at the opening trick. Olivia then walked back towards Danny, the halo of light growing bigger to fit Danny. Although, to be fair, there was no line light big enough for Daniel Atlas and his ego…

"And now for one of the oldest tricks in the book." She said and then turned to Danny. "Danny, if you wouldn't mind opening the box and showing everybody that it's completely empty" Danny turned the box over and around to show the emptiness and normality of the box.

"And now I'm going to take sweet little Fluffy here, and put her in this mystery box." She explained, placing fluffy down gently and closing the box. She then turned to Danny. "And now, you will say the magic words."

"Abracadabra." Danny mocked as he waved over a traditional magician's wand. "Yes and will wave this magic wand for no reason. And then…" He pulled back to entrance to the box and show the now Fluffy-less box. "Fluffy has magically vanished before your very eyes." Both Danny and Olivia feigned a shocking and surprise look on their faces as they saw Fluffy has 'disappeared.'

After a moment of silence and a faint gasp from the audience, Olivia addressed the audience. "And now we are going to debunk a few magic myths this evening." She eyed Thaddeus, who had been giving her a smug smile as he raised the video recorder slightly higher for her to see.

"We all know that Fluffy is, in fact, alive and well." She revealed as Danny peeled back the side of the box that revealed Fluffy, sitting twitching her nose.

"As has the mirror which makes the box only appear as though it's empty." He explained, flipping the mirror around to show the audience. The audience lightly clapped at the two's beginning trick as they bowed slightly before rushing off stage for Jack's trick.

Later they had reappeared on the stage. First Danny had came on the stage with a bucket of soapy water. He placed it down, winked at the audience before dipping his hands inside the bucket, pulled the out and apart, creating a big bubble that floated up into the air. The audience gasped at Danny's creation. He made several more before Olivia had appeared back on the stage. Danny turned profile,his hands dripping with soap water and started making a small bubble. Olivia began cartwheeling, back flipping down the stage until she had cartwheeled into the bubble and soared into the audience marveled at her trick as she moved elegantly in the bubble. As she had came closer and closer to the ceiling, the sharp edge of the chandelier pierced the bubble. Olivia went flailing down towards the balcony seat before Danny had caught her up, wrapping his arms around her back and legs. She clinged to his neck and looked into his eyes, smiling at him before they turned towards the audience and smiled. They gave them a standing ovation, even Alma Dray.

* * *

During intermission, the Horsemen circled up in the dressing room they were in at the beginning of the show. "Everyone knows what to do once the show over?" Danny asked the group. They all nodded in understanding.

"And we meet at the warehouse at…." He checked his watch. "1:00 am?" Again, everyone agreed to Danny's time.

"What happens if we're being tailed by an FBI agent's?" Olivia asked.

"They'll be too busy trying to get the 'football' players off of Agent Rhodes to be following us." Merritt joked.

Danny's tracker began beeping wildly, alerting him that a crew member is coming close to the dressing room. Everyone immediately took up a normal position around the dressing room as to not look suspicious to anyone backstage. On cue, a young, plucky crew member stopped just outside the doorway. "Two minutes til places."

* * *

"At intermission, we asked you to write down your current bank balance, and seal it in an envelope." Merritt said as a halo of light shone onto him. "Now it's time to take those envelopes out. Everybody take 'em out." He paused for a couple of moments so everyone in the audience could take out their bank number.

"Now, everybody shout out your name. All at once. Go!" He instructed and a clamour of voices burst to life as everyone began shouting out their names. Merritt raised a hand to his forehead and focused on a name.

"Clement?" He called out and someone screamed. "Oh yeah way up there!" He cried out once he saw that the man Clement was in the balcony. Merritt once again focused on the names being shouted. "Dina? Robertson?" He called out once again. Dina called out a here as well.

"Joseph Hickey?" He guessed. Josepha called out to him and Merritt told her to stay standing and to focus on her balance. As she began counting, Merritt stopped her when she called out the numbers in her bank account. He did this two more times with the other names he had called out before realizing they all had the "incorrect" balance written down.

"Oh dear...just as I feared. Oh this is strange." He gave the audience a pity tone. "I hate to say this but every last one of you is dead wrong." He admits and everyone in the audience was dumbfounded at Merritt's accusation. While he had been guessing numbers, the rest of the Horsemen appeared onto the stage. Danny approached Merritt and whispered something into his ear.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. This evening would not be possible if it weren't for our great benefactor. Arthur Tressler." Merritt raised a hand up to Tressler who accepted their praises. "Art why don't you come up on the stage for the finale?" Merritt encouraged him.

Agent Rhodes raised his walkie talkie. "Are we on red?" He asked, referring to the tracker they had. Fuller, who had been inside the truck outside the theater, watched as the monitor lit up with tiny red dots.

"Bright red. We're all standing by." He informed Rhodes. A smug smirk appeared on his face. Back on the stage, Arthur joined the Horsemen on stage.

"Now Art, did you fill out your envelope?" Olivia asked him once he reached center stage. Art shook his head. "Well, no need. We've done it for you." She informed him, raising her arm out towards Jack who was carrying a rather large check with Arthur information on it. Merritt took Olivia's place as her and Danny went to grab the check from Jack.

"Now, Art, I took a guess. North of 140. Am I right?" he asked, to which Arthur agreed. "That's 140 million, by the way." He informed the audience.

"I'm sorry Merritt." Olivia interrupted. "How can he be right about his balance and everyone else be wrong?" Olivia asked.

"I think possibly because he, too, is wrong." Merritt suggested. Arthur looked shocked but amused. Merritt turned towards the audience. "Everybody, take out your paper. And using the flashlight under your seat, start to warm up that paper. I think your correct balance begins to appear." He watched as everyone began frantically warming up their paper.

"Now, Art, don't worry, we have a flashlight for you." Merritt reassured Arthur, their gazes turning to Jack, who carried a stage light and shone the light behind the check. The Horsemen watched as Jack maneuvered the light around the check and Danny gasped in awe as the checks balance shifted.

"What's going on there, Daniel?" Merritt asked, leaning over to see.

"Wait. This is weird. A second ago, it said $144,579,651. But now...now it says $70,000 less." Danny explained to both Merritt and the audience. Merritt called out to Josepha.

"Josepha, can you stand up? Now what is your new number?"

Josepha looked at the paper, astonished at her new number. "$70,562, now in my account!" She cried out.

The crowd was flabbergasted at Josepha's sudden fluctuation in cash; Josepha was in hysterics, Tressler was taken back and Rhodes was on edge.

"Is it possible that Josepha's balance went up the exact amount that Art's went down?" Olivia asked everyone in the group. No one responded, too taken back by the decrease in money.

"Hey. Check it out. It's happening again." Jack pulled everyone's attention back to the gigantic check, which went down not $70,000 but $280k. Everyone watched in astonishment as the number changed again.

"Woah. Art's balance has gone down another 280k." Danny proclaimed. Merritt looked up at Dina Robertson.

"Dina? What did yours say?" Merritt asked. It took Dina awhile to respond, probably from the shock wave that had crashed over her.

"$281,477!" She cried out.

The Horsemen had congregated towards the front of the stage, abandoning Tressler, the light and the gigantic check.

"We have confession to make." Merritt said.

"He's right. We lied about something." Jack confessed to the audience. A low murmur ran over the crowd.

"Yes. None of you were chosen at random." Danny explains. "All of you have one thing in common."

"Everyone in this room was a victim of the hard times that hit one of America's most treasured cities." Olivia explained to the audience. "Some of you lost your houses, your cars, your business, your loved one. But all of you were insured by the same company…"

"Tressler Insurance." The Horsemen said in unision.

"You were abandoned!"

"You were loopholed!

Tressler looked at the Horsemen, angered and surprised by their sudden shift in character. After all he has done for them, took them in, invested in their little magic acts and made them the stars they are today this is how they repay him. Accusing him of being a crook.

"This is all for show. Correct?" He asked Olivia. A threatening tone in his voice.

"If you mean we're doing it onstage in front of a paying audience? Then yes, it's for show." She mocked his threatening tone and Tressler was taking back.

A young man stood up in the crowd, holding out his phone. "Whoa, whoa! I've got $82,000 in my bank account! It say it right here on my phone. Everyone take out their phone!" The crowd frantically reached for their phones and opened up any bank app they had on their phones. They watched as the number on their phone soared, giving them back the money that was taken from them during the hard times. Many shouted, cheered for the Horsemen but all of them began reaching for anger towards Tressler.

Agent Rhodes fumbled for his walkie talkie and spoke into it, anger as all hell. "Is this for real?"

Back in the van, Fuller and the rest of his crew were frantically checking every data, tracking and bank site they could find, looking for some explanation.

"I don't know…" His voice trailed still looking around the many monitors.

Rhodes gripped the phone tighter. "Is this happening?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Fuller screamed in frustration. Finally, one crew member found a breach in Tressler's bank account. A bug had been planted inside the account. He screamed into the walkie talkie. "We got confirmation. It's really happening. They robbed him!"

Back on the stage, Tressler was red in the face, anger blackened his eyes and he stared at the Horsemen, who had been walking towards the back of the stage.

"Did you do this!" He screamed at them.

"How could we, Art?" Olivia asked him. "We don't have your password. We'd need access to information we could never get out hands on." Olivia gave him a smug smirk and a wink.

"Yes, security questions, for instance, like...I don't know, your mother's maiden name of the name of your first pet." Danny revealed to him and Tressler's face dropped when he recalled the plane ride earlier. Danny's horrible go at Mentalism was a trick. He had been tricked.

"Don't let them get away!" Rhodes screamed as he hastily got out from his seat and rushed downstairs to the main floor.

"Hey, we left you the jet and the Rolls." Merritt gave him some comfort. The Horsemen reached the back of the stage, high fiving and smiling at each other in success. The grasped hold of the cords that were hanging near the back of the stage.

"Stop!" Rhodes screamed at them.

"We are the Four Horsemen. Goodnight." They said in unison. Danny waved at Rhodes.

"Freeze!"

In a frenzy and just as the Horsemen began their rapid flight up, many of the audience members began to scream 'quarterback!' and rushed onto the stage and tackled Rhodes to the ground. Body after body they piled and began clawing at him, trying to tear him apart. Tressler watched in anger and shock.

While many of the agents in the theater were trying to get the hypnotized members off Agent Rhodes, the Horsemen had already begun their escape. They rushed themselves out the back door, down a flight of fire escape stairs in the back of the theater and into the alley way that led out into the colorful city of New Orleans.

Not wasting any time, Alma Dray rushed out of the theater, into the fray of Mardi Gras, watching everyone screamed and shout and drink. She looked around, trying to keep her head from spinning after the events in the theater. It was then she noticed an alleyway next to the theater and saw shadows running the other way from the backstage door.

Olivia screamed at the rest that she could see Alma Dray behind them and without hesitation, the Horsemen split up. Danny grasped hold of Olivia's hand just as Alma had gotten close enough to them. Jack and Olivia both screamed in protest, not wanting to be split up from each other in times of great stress but Merritt grasped hold of Jack's collar while danny grabbed Olivia's hand tighter and pulled them away.

"I promise, we will meet them at the house!" He called back to her as they rushed towards the crowd.

Rhodes managed to get himself out from under the dog pile, staring at the anger audience and Thaddeus, who gave him a smirk and tipped his black hat. He gripped his walkie talkie hard, knuckles white. "I want everyone on the streets. Everyone." He ordered. "Fuller, meet me in front with the tracker.

Olivia and Danny pushed themselves into the frenzy of drunk people. They dodged beaded necklace and trampled drunken pedestrians, occasionally looking behind them to see if Alma had been on their trail. Rhodes had been jumping cars and walls trying to locate Danny's location on the tracker. When he had reached the center of the party, a young officer ran towards him, bumped him and ran the other way. Distracted and dazed, Rhodes was not aware the man had slipped something into his pocket and once he realized this he began taking off in the direction of the young officer.

Meanwhile, Alma was still chasing after the two Horsemen, pushing past the drunken people who had no clue of their rush. Alma was right on their tail when a much wider path was made for them. Grateful for the path, Olivia and Danny ran straight through but unfortunately were not quick enough for the man hole that had been cover and was filtering steam and smoke up from its depths. While Danny had cut through the smoke with ease Olivia found herself slowing down in the smoke, it infiltrating her nose and mouth and into her lungs. Her lungs contracted in response and caused an abrupt change of breath. She stumbled like the many drunken people around her. Danny turned around to check on Alma's progress when he saw Olivia stumble, coughed and almost collapse.

"Olivia, come on!" He screamed, grabbing her arm rather roughly and heaved her forward with him, unaware of the burning sensation that was coursing through her lungs.

They cut into an open alleyway that led to a parking lot and was a couple of feet from their safe house. Danny tightened his grip on Olivia, now one arm under hers to keep her up and running. The burning sensation was becoming stronger and unbearable. She coughed and wheezed with every couple of steps she took. Danny was too preoccupied with outrunning Alma to notice.

The reached a large wall and Danny could see Alma getting closer. He reached over to Olivia and helped push her up and over the large wall. She tumbled over the top and landed flat on her back, gasping for air and too in pain to move. Danny had begun climbing the wall when Alma pulled out her gun.

"Freeze!" She screamed and held the gun up ready to fire. Danny knew she would shoot, she couldn't He was unarmed. He gave her a faint smirk and placed his hands up in surrender before jumping over the wall, leaving Alma defeated and Rhodes yelling at her. His tracker beeps and they changed courses, back into the fray and away from the Horsemen.

Danny got up from his crouch position, straightening his jacket before getting off the car that had been right under them.

"Come on, we gotta keep...moving…" Danny's voice trailed when he noticed Olivia, still not getting up. She was holding her chest tight and her eyes screwed shut. She was coughing like a smoker. "Olivia!" He screamed and came up beside her head. Danny wasn't sure what he was suppose to do. He couldn't leave her there but they certainly could wait around here for her to catch her breath. He had seen Olivia have asthma attacks before, it was one of the first things he learned about her but never something like this. She was shaking horrible and didn't even seem responsive. Danny grabbed hold of her arm once again and threw it over his shoulder, dragging her up and began running as best as he could. She could barely breath, let alone try and hold her weight against him.

* * *

They finally reached the safe house around 20 minutes later and by that point both of them were too tired to make it up the stairs. Danny collapsed after the first couple of steps, letting both him and Olivia go down onto the wooden staircase. He sat there, muscles burning and heavy and looked at olivia who was white from lack of oxygen. Jack and Merritt were on the second floor. They could hear him if he screamed…

"Jack! Merritt!" He tried screaming but it came out as a raspy scream. He wasn't sure if they heard him and went to try again but heard the door open and slam shut.

"Yo Danny, what gives, you're…Oh My God!" His voice trailed off and he screamed when he got to the stairwell and saw Danny and Olivia lying there. Danny looked up at him frantically.

"I can't...get...her up the….stairs." He explained and followed Jack's gaze to Olivia, whose wheezing had gotten worse and she looked pale as ever. He screamed for Merritt, who rushed out of the room and gasped as well.

"Just help me get them up the stairs." Jack ordered, rushing to his sister's side and pull her up again, dragging her up the stairs with Merritt following behind. They rushed themselves back into the room they were in where they began a heated argument.

"What happened?" Jack screamed at Danny as he laided Olivia down on the couch, brushing back some of the hairs that had caught onto her face.

"I don't….know," Danny breathed out heavily, sitting into the chair adjacent from them.

"Manhole...sm-smoke…"Olivia tried explaining but found it just irritated her lungs even more. She coughed loud and deep.

"Shit." Merritt whispered. "She doesn't look too good."

"How did that even happen." Danny asked, his breath much more even and his voice was stable.

"The smoke...it infiltrated her lungs. Its causing the contracting." he explained, grasping his sister's hand. "Plus she had been running, it irritated her lungs even more."

"So, what? We give her, her inhaler?" Merritt asked. Jack looked at him like he had six heads.

"No that's a rescue inhaler, she needs medical attention. We need to get her to a doctor who can give her something to help get the smoke out." Jack said while trying to get Olivia up.

Danny sat up straight and looked at Jack dead in the eye. "Are you insane? We can't do that?"

Jack looked at Danny. "She needs a doctor."

"If we go to the hospital, they'll call the FBI and we will go to jail." Danny explained.

"She needs a doctor Danny!" Jack yelled.

"Are you really willing to risk going to jail over this?" Danny asked him, taking a step towards Jack.

"She is my only family left, I'm not gonna let her die just because you don't want to go to jail!" Jack's face began growing red. "Unlike you, I have a soul and am capable of feeling emotions." Jack quipped.

"Just because you don't give a damn about anyone else doesn't mean I don't either. I'm going with or without you."

Danny was taken back from Jack's words and stood dumbfounded as Jack tried coaxing Olivia into getting herself up. Merritt pushed himself between the two.

"Jack what does Olivia need?" Merritt asked. Jack looked at him shocked.

"She...uh...needs this thing...a nebulizer. You put a mask over her mouth and medicine is dispensed through it, it helps clear out whatever is in her lungs." Jack explained.

"You think an EMT trunk would have one on scene?"

"Probably, they would keep it on incase someone was in a fire. Why?" Jack asked.

Merritt looked between the two. "Because I think i know where we can get one."

* * *

Merritt and Danny eyed an EMT trunk that had been parked just outside the festivities. Many of the crew members around it were lounging around, sitting inside the vehicle back where they kept all the medical supplies. There were three of them.

Merritt turned his gaze to Danny. "Okay so I take the one on the right, get him to tell us where he keeps the nebulizer and you take care of the other one." he instructed and Danny nodded. The two turned back to the truck.

"Were you really going to let Olivia die?" He asked him. Danny did a double take.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked.

"Well I mean that would kinda be tragic if you let the girl you have feelings for die." Merritt said causally. Danny eyed him hard. Merritt gave him an all-knowing look.

"Oh come on, you know it's true."

Before Danny could rebutt, the third crew member went around to the front of the truck. Merritt grabbed Danny's arm. "Now, now, now. Go!"

Quickly, Merritt began his mentalism on the volunteer while Danny skillfully punched the other one. Merritt programmed his mind quickly and watched as the guy grabbed hold of the nebulizer in the back and handed it to Merritt, along with the medicine.

* * *

"Alright let's go!" Danny said and the two vanished into the night, leaving everyone dazed and confused.

Jack showed Danny and Merritt how to hook up the machine and place the medicine inside the cartridge before turning it on. They could see the medicine begin to fog up the mask Olivia was wearing and her eyes softened, her breathing starting to become relax.

"So now what?" Merritt asked.

"We just make sure she gets all the medicine and monitor it." Jack explained.

Merritt and Danny nodded in understanding. Merritt stretched his arms over his head and let out a rather loud yawn. "Alright well, I'm going to bed considering I'll probably be the one driving tomorrow." He looked between the two boys before retreating to the small bedroom next door. Jack and Danny looked awkwardly at each other.

"I can take first watch if you want." Danny offered.

"No it's fine. I can take first watch. In a couple hours we can switch." Jack said and Danny nodded, giving Olivia a sympathetic look before going off to the bedroom.

Jack rubbed his face before pulling up a chair next to Olivia, She turned her head slowly towards him and removed the mask. Jack protested.

"You could go to sleep. I'm fine." She reassured him and he chuckled, pulling the mask back over her mouth.

"I'm not gonna leave you here." He said. "We already lose mom and dad, I'm not about to lose you too."

Olivia wanted to protest but knew that Jack's stubborn mind would keep him from going to sleep. She sighed as best she could and rolled her head back over, staring up at the ceiling.

A couple hours had went by. Olivia had drifted off into sleep, leaving Jack alone, sitting a couple of feet away from her. He was exhausted but the fear of shutting his eyes and not being able to keep Olivia alive scared him awake.

"I can watch her." Jack jumped at Danny's voice and turned to face him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater. His hair was disheveled and he once again had dark circles under his eyes. He held a blanket in one hand.

"No, I can watch her…"

"You're about to fall asleep, I can watch her." Danny told him again. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to her."

Jack nodded, silently agreeing to letting Danny take over. He walked over to Olivia and kissed her forehead before retiring to bed. Danny pulled the chair Jack had been sitting in closer to Olivia, placing the blanket over her. A couple of moments later, she stirred and turned over towards him.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." He said.

Olivia peeled off the mask that had been on her face, the medicine now gone completely. For a couple of moments neither of them spoke. It was silence. Danny didn't want to meet her eye in fear of the guilt that was gnawing at him would eat him whole.

"I just want to tell you...um...I wasn't really going...to...you know...let you…"He stuttered.

"I know." Olivia said. Their eyes met.

For a couple of more moments they sat in silence, looking at each other then around the room. Olivia shivered.

"Cold?" He asked.

"Just a little." She admitted, bring the blanket up to her chin. "Not the most warm blanket in the world." She chuckled.

Danny wasn't really sure what he was thinking. He had seen it in the movies and thought it would help. He got up from the chair and gently pushed Olivia's legs off the couch.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You said you were cold." He stated and pulled on Olivia's arm so she was leaning against him. He shifted them so they were now lying on the couch together, his arms wrapped around her body and the blanket laid over them.

"Better?"

Olivia would be lying if she said she hadn't been dreaming about this moment. Him holding her. He was warm and the sweater he was wearing was soft and it tickled her nose. The cologne he had on from earlier still lingered and it just made her be able to relax into him more.

Olivia just nodded and snuggled into Danny's body more. They didn't speak, just laid down and enjoyed the quiet and warmth of each other.

* * *

The sun began to rise around six. Merritt stretched himself, the lumpy mattress giving him so knots in his back. Jack was still fast asleep, his mouth wide open and limbs sprawled everywhere. He chuckled and looked over to find Danny's cot empty.

He had walked into the main room and found Olivia and Danny on the couch, still curled up in each other. Their breathing was still insinc. Merritt chuckled and padded back to Jack and his room.

"Jack…" He began shaking him. "Jack…"

Jack slowly opened his eyes. "What?"

"You need to see this." He jutted his head towards the main room.

Jack climbed out of bed and rubbed to grits from his eye, following Merritt into the main room.

"Seriously what's going…"Jack didn't finish his sentence when he saw Danny and Olivia's sleeping arrangement. You would think Jack would have been red face at seeing his baby sister sleeping with the notorious playboy in the group but Jack just smirked and looked at Merritt.

"And he says he doesn't have feeling for her." He joked and Merritt chuckled quietly.

Merritt walked over to the two and shook Danny lightly, trying not to wake up Olivia. Danny's head shifted slightly before fully waking up.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Merritt joked and Danny shot up when he saw that Merritt and Jack had seen Danny and Olivia asleep together.

"Oh we were just….I mean she was...it's not…"Danny tried explaining. Merritt shushed him.

"Trust me, we don't want to know."


	7. Part 1: The Test of Truth

**A/N: I'm Back! And you all thought I was dead. I apologize for my absence. It got hectic in the last couple of weeks and I broke my computer...BUT I GOT A NEW ONE! And now I can post chapters. Originally I had planned to post this chapter in full but because it is super super long I'm splitting it up. Don't know if it will be two or three parts but I think it will be two parts. So anyway here is Part 1! Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Part 1: The Test of Trust**

 _One Year Ago_

 _Olivia bursted through the door of the police station, shoving past anyone in her path till she reached the front desk where a portly women who looked about ready to kill herself was playing with one of the figurines at the top her desk._

 _"Where's my brother?" Olivia slammed her hands down on the desk counter top, scaring the portly lady leaning back in the chair with her eyes close. It was around 10 pm, nobody enjoyed the night shift around the office. The portly women cracked her eyes open and sighed heavily. Olivia breath was shallow and patience was growing thin._

 _"I need you to calm down." The women stated plainly before shifting herself towards the monitor. Olivia took a deep breath in. "Where is my brother?" She asked calmly._

 _The portly women didn't even shift her gaze to Olivia. She blankly stared and typed at the computer. "What's his name?" The women asked._

" _Jack. Jack Wilder." Olivia tumbled over the words in worry and began biting on her nails, a nasty habit she would remind herself but didn't give her the willpower to stop._ If Jack was here, he'd pull them away from me. _She thought._

The women typed and searched on her computer for what felt like an eternity to Olivia. The anticipation eating away at her. She was ready to just scream at the women to hurry up but knew it wouldn't get her anywhere.

" _Ah here we are." A Southern accent laced into her words. "He's in custody."_

" _Can I see him." Olivia asked, looking beyond the desk towards the back rooms._

" _He's not allowed visitors at the moment. They're getting his statement." The women informed Olivia._

" _When will they be done?"_

" _I'm not sure, Hun. It could be awhile. Why don't you come back in the morning."_

 _Olivia shook her head frantically, tears already streaming down her face. "No no, I can't! Please, he's my brother. He's all I have left."_

 _The women pitied Olivia and wished there was something she could do for the young girl but it was too late into the night and honestly didn't have a lot of patience to try and get her brother a call with her._

" _Look sweetie, it could be a long night for him. Why don't you come back in the morning when both of you are much more calmer." She suggested. Olivia slammed her fist in front of the women and leaned in towards her. Several people began staring at Olivia._

" _Listen here, I don't care if I have to stay here all night. I'm not leaving without my brother." She snared and the women's pity look turned into an angry stare._

 _The woman pursed her lips and sat back in her chair. She realized that this girl must have had a long night just like her and tried giving her some sympathy. Without acknowledging Olivia, she stood up and walked away from her and into the back room. Olivia leaned over the counter, watching the women waddle through the back door labeled 'Custody Room'. She tapped her fingers on the counter._

 _Several moments later the women appeared once again, a couple sheets of paper stuck between her pudgy hands. She waddled back to Olivia, shuffling the papers. "Alright, I talked to his PO. Unfortunately, the man your brother decided to stupidly steal from wants to press charges." The women explained._

" _Press charges!?" Olivia was flabbergasted. "For what? He stole a couple of hundred dollars off that man and by the looks of that guy, he can afford to lose some." Olivia argued._

" _He may have only stolen a couple of hundreds but he also tried taking that man's watch and his wedding band." The women continued. "Your brother was stealing private property." Olivia opened her mouth to argue but the women cut her off before she could get a breath in._

" _Luckily, his PO talked the man out of it. But your brother isn't going to just walk out of here with a clean slate. It's going to go on his record." Olivia released a breath of fresh air. That didn't seem too bad._

" _And he's going to be spending some time in jail." The women finished. "About two weeks."_

 _Olivia stood there, shocked. "What?" She asked._

" _Either that or you pay $3,000 for bail money." The women suggested. Olivia's mouth slammed to the floor when she heard how much money they wanted for the release of Jack._

" _$3-3,000?" She stuttered out. She couldn't believe it. Where on earth was she suppose to get $3,000? "That can't be right. $3,000 for stealing someone's watch and a ring? That's absurd! He got caught. It's going to go on his record. What more do they want from him? His liver?" She screamed at the women. She looked at Olivia, now completely unfazed by her._

" _Look, I don't make the rules. You either get them $3,000 or he sits in jail for a couple of weeks." The women finished and finally shooed her off._

* * *

 _Present Day_

A nervous buzz filled the small apartment the Four Horsemen had been in when they first arrived. They were all moving in a slow pace, nervous to move, to breath. No one was speaking to anyone and it wasn't from the fear of the FBI showing up at their door. After the morning discover of Danny and Olivia, no one was comfortable or bold enough to mention it. Danny and Olivia refused to even look at each other. Olivia was glued to Jack side, partially on his account when he awoke to find Danny lying on the couch with his baby sister. Jack had always known Olivia and Danny held some sort of affection to each other but he had thought it was a phase; he thought Olivia wasn't ever going to act on this feelings and Danny was too much of playboy to ever care but after the realization that something may spark between the two, Jack's cool facade turned into over protective brother mood. Any time Danny had even looked at Olivia and Jack, he would return with an icy stare. And of course poor Merritt became to wall between the two boys.

A sudden stream of beeps from olivia's laptop broke the silence and everyone watched Olivia pull up the alert.

"The Firewall's down!" She screamed at everyone.

"Do they know about this?"

"What's going on?"

"Are they coming?"

The Horsemen were raced into a panic when Olivia's laptop had signaled the chip that was in Dylan Rhode's phone had been discover. Once the firewall was down, their location and other vital secrets became exposed to the FBI. The four had began scrambling around, trying to figure out what to do.

"Do they know about this?" Olivia asked, swirling around in her hair.

"They who?" Danny questioned, rummaging through papers. He still didn't make eye contact with her.

"They', 'them', whoever we're working for?"

Jack grabbed some of the papers Danny threw at him before placing them into the fire, burning them to a crisp. "Who are we working for?" He asked.

"Are we prepared to go to jail for them?" Merritt asked. The twins stopped what they were doing and looked from Merritt to Daniel. Daniel ignored their stares and continued.

"Stop being paranoid." Daniel assured them.

Jack turned towards Danny and the rest of the group. "Listen guys, I don't know if I can do this. Ican't go to jail again." He confessed, the memory of two weeks in jail and the pain that it caused him and Olivia was enough tragedy for the two of them. They didn't need a repeat of events.

"Ya Danny, if this means we spend the next 20 years in jail then this isn't worth it." Olivia walked over to Danny and tried calming down his feverish movements. It was the first time they had made contact all day. Her touch caused him to stop for a moment and look at her. Her blue eyes implored him to stop. He wrenched himself away from her.

"No one's going to jail." Danny barked. "We just have to trust that whoever we're working for has a plan." Danny continued shoving more papers at Jack "Don't screw up if you're so afraid then. You always complain you get don't treated like adults well now might be a good time to start acting like one." Danny's words hit Jack like a punch to the face and his features grew dark with anger. He threw down the paper Danny had gave him.

"I made a promise to my parents to keep Olivia and I out of trouble and I'm not gonna break that for some people we have never met." Danny reared back at Jack.

"Well then maybe your should have just stuck to acrobats and card tricks." Danny sneered at him.

"Danny stop it." Olivia warned him.

"Just stick to the plan." Danny said, shoving some valuables into a small duffle bag before zipping it up. "Stay here and burn it all."

"Wait, what?" Olivia looked at the two of them curiously.

It was then Danny had ceased his movements to realize what he had just said. Danny and Jack shared a glance.

"What do you mean 'Stay here and burn it all?'" Olivia asked. "He's coming with us."

Nobody answered her. Tension laid over the room once again. Danny pushed past Olivia and grabbed some of her items on her desk and shoved them into a small satchel. He still refused to meet her gaze. When he refused to say anything she whipped her head to Jack, who didn't even bat an eye at her.

"What did he mean, Jack?" Olivia asked.

Before Jack could answer, Danny butted in, pushing himself between the twins.

"He's staying here." He repeated. "We need to go." Danny instructed Merritt.

"What? No, I'm not leaving him behind." Olivia stated.

"Liv, I'm gonna be fine." Jack tried reassuring his sister.

"No! How can you be okay with this? We promised we look out for each other. I'm not leaving you here to the FBI while we go somewhere else." Olivia argued. She turned towards Danny. "You're not seriously letting him do this, are you?"

"It's part of our instructions." Danny stated.

"Then why wasn't I informed of that?" Olivia asked

"Because."

"Because why?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know Olivia, why don't we sit here and ponder that while waiting for the FBI to break down the door." Danny's eyes finally met hers.

Before Olivia could quip back a response, Merritt pulled apart the blinds on the window and saw the FBI rolling up to the apartment building. "Uh guys,...they're here."

There was a moment of silence.

"We need to go. Now." Danny grabbed hold of the two large duffle bags and threw one at Merritt before walking towards the door. Olivia stood in her place, not moving.

"No, I'm staying here." She said stubbornly. She crossed her arms over her chest. Danny sighed and walked back towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"That's not part of the plan." He stated.

"I'll be fine, just go, okay? I can handle this." Jack assured his sister.

"No. I'm not leaving you."

"If you don't don't start moving by the count of three, I swear I'll move you myself." Danny threatened. Olivia's bright blue eyes darkened at Danny's threat. She cocked an eyebrow at him, remaining her ground.

Before anyone could have time to process or even stop Danny, he swiftly grabbed Olivia and flung her over his shoulder. "Stay here and burn it all." He instructed Jack. Olivia's mouth hung open and threw glances at both Merritt and Jack to see if they would try and protest Danny's rather rude action. Neither showed any sign of remorse or attempted to free Olivia.

"J. Daniel Atlas put me down right now! Jack? Merritt? Seriously? Danny, you put me down right now or I swear to god." She screamed at Danny, hitting his back rather hard and Danny grunted slightly in pain. He turned around, whipping Olivia's head and looked at Merritt.

"A little help would be nice."

Merritt had Danny turn around so Olivia was facing him. She eyed him and clenched her jaw.

"Merritt you wouldn't dare…." Her voice trailed off as Merritt mutter a couple of words. Spots dance in her vision and blacked out shortly after.

When Danny felt her go limp, he quickly switched his hold on her so he was carrying her in his arms. He gave Jack one last glance.

"Just make sure she doesn't hurt too much." Jack asked of Danny and Danny nodded silently before following Merritt out the back entrance of the building, where a yellow taxi and large bus had been parked. Merritt threw the bags in the small compartment underneath the bus before quickly putting on the driver coat and hat that had been resting on the driver's seat. Danny had carried Olivia to the taxi and placed her in the back of the car, letting her curl up in the seat adjacent the driver's seat. After placing a blanket on her and making sure she looked moderately comfortable he climbed into the driver's seat. Net to him was a hat and a fake mustache. Of course he thought this was a very cliche disguise but with the budget and time they had, this was the best he could do. There was also a black shawl and sunglasses for Olivia but clearly she wouldn't need them. He placed the disguise on and started up the engine and raced onto the road with Merritt's bus following closely behind them.

The high speed chase for Jack Wilder had begun. The FBI, Jack, Merritt and Danny all had sped onto the freeway, speeding over a bridge. Onlookers on both sides of the bridge slowed and swerved to avoid being caught in the chase. A chopper from a local news site followed the car's path on the bridge and kept viewers updated on the chase. Swerving very violently, Jack looked in the mirror seeing them high on his tail. Jack swerved into the right lane and then back into the left in front of the big bus behind him. Rhodes and Alma went to follow his trail before switching back when the bus transferred into the right lane.

The car began to tumble and flip on the bridge, landing upside down, wrecked and destroyed. The car's underside began catching fire, quickly spreading to the inside of the car. Rhodes ran forward and tried prying Jack out of the car, while Fuller warned him to step back. When Rhodes began hearing a crackling noise, he quickly ditched his heroic act, grabbed the papers Jack tried to hide before rushing with Fuller away from the car. They watched it go up into flames and smoke, looking defeated.

* * *

 _Six Years Ago_

 _"Mom watch this!" Jack said, pulling a cart that had a hat, a magic wand, cards and other odd assortments placed on top. He wore a top hat and cape while Olivia sported one of her acrobatic costumes. Jack and Olivia's mom, Helena, looked up from her affirmations book._

 _Olivia and Jack's mom had been diagnosed with cancer two years ago. At first the doctor had told her that it was a minor tumor and that there was nothing too serious to worry about. They had done surgery on the tumor and quickly removed it but six month later, Helena had gotten much, much worst. Now it was a race to beat Helena's clock, which was ticking rather quickly._

 _"Okay ready?" He asked his mom. She nodded. Although she had been in sever pain and was just marking time, she held a beautiful smile on her face._

 _Jack grabbed the hat off the cart he had stolen from the front desk moments prior. "Now look inside this ordinary hat. It's empty, right?" He asked his mom, tilting it sideways so she could see. She peered inside and nodded._

 _"Okay no Olivia, will you wave the magic wand over the hat." He asked his sister and in a very theatrical manner waved the wand over the hat. "And now…" Jack reached inside the hat and pulled out a stuffed bunny. It was Olivia's since they couldn't get a real bunny._

 _"Ta-da!" The twins screamed and Helena laughed in delight._

 _"How extraordinary! How did you do that" She asked._

 _Jack and Olivia exchanged a mischievous look. "Great magicians never reveal their secrets."_

 _Helena began laughing once again but the laughs quickly turned to coaching which turned to wheezing. The remainder of her health crashed onto the children once again. They rushed to her side. She shooed them off._

 _"I'm fine. I'm fine." She reassured them. "I'm going to be fine."_

* * *

Danny and Merritt reached the safe house around dusk. They had ditched the bus and taxi a couple of blocks from the house and walked through the back entrance. Merritt carried most of the baggage with them while Danny had Olivia, still fast asleep and wrapped in a blanket. Once they had gotten inside, Danny placed her down on the couch while Merritt turned on the news, seeing today's car chase displayed. The reporter told the story of the high speed chase that ended in a explosion that costed Jack's life. Danny looked back at Olivia and sighed.

Merritt and Danny had everything set up, the computers and the cameras. Merritt had told Danny he had put Olivia down and that she should wake naturally in a couple of hours. Merritt had placed himself at the computer looking over the final instructions and making sure everything was set. Danny had sat on the couch with Olivia, whose head was lying in his lap and the laptop balancing on the couch's arm. One hand scrolled through data while the other played with Olivia's hair.

"So when this is all over what's next?" Merritt asked. Danny looked up to see his fellow Horsemen leaning on the chair. He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, what's next for you?" He specified. "You become one of the greats and then what?"

Danny of course knew that after they finish the tasks they were given it was in the air. No instruction, no plan. The Horsemen had talked about it several times and wondered what would be next for them. Danny knew his name would go down in infamy but that was just about as far as he got.

"And then, we become part of the eye. The greatest coven of magicians." Danny stated, placing his eyes back on the data.

Merritt quirked an eyebrow. "And you're not planning on telling Olivia of you obvious affections?" Danny's head shot up fast.

"What?"

It was no secret that Danny obviously had affections for Olivia. Everyone could see that. Unfortunately due to his lack of emotional availability and ego, Danny shut himself out from Olivia at most times. Although Danny was known for his flirtatious ways with groupies and crew members, they were merely a wall to keep Danny from having to admit his true feelings to Olivia. Merritt gave Danny an all knowing look. He wasn't born yesterday.

"Oh, c'mon Danny, it doesn't take mentalism to see the obvious affection between you and Olivia." He stated. Danny shook his head.

"I don't know what your talking about." He shifted his focus to the computer once again, trying to ignore Merritt's obvious staring. Several moments of silence passed between them before danny could no longer stand the heated stare Merritt was giving him. He slammed the laptop shut and faced Merritt fully.

"Alright, let's just say hypothetically that I admitted my feelings to Olivia." Danny started. "What happens after, huh? We go off living happily ever after, spending our lives running for FBI agents? Living in secret hiding places all over New York?" Danny began rambling off into other theories and scenarios. They had moved themselves from the couch, leaving Olivia still fast asleep, "Even if I did have feelings for her, which I'm not saying I do, I wouldn't be able to give her the life she wants." He finished,.

"And what does she want?" Merritt asked, his voice sounded like a therapist.

"I-I don't know, a big house, kids. The life she didn't have growing up." Danny stumbled to find the right words to use. Behind them, Olivia began to stir.

"Look Danny, you guys are young. I don't think she's thinking too much about the future." Merritt started when he noticed Olivia began to wake. "I think she wants to figure out what she wants with you…" Olivia was up now. "Good luck." Merritt finished before he had retreated to his room, wanting to avoid the traumatic scene that would come later.

Danny took in a solid, deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to tell Olivia. Admittingly, Danny was very nervous and guilty when he had read what the eye wanted from both Olivia and Danny. He wasn't sure if they knew they would develop something for each other but in any case, the eye wanted proof from all of them that they were giving complete trust in them. Unfortunately, he didn't think they would take them this far to find out if the Horsemen had complete trust in them….

"Hey…" Danny walked towards Olivia. He was still taking deep breaths.

Olivia stretched out her arms and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She looked up at Danny with her big blue eyes. They were making it a lot harder for Danny to say what he had to say.

"Hey." She said. She looked around. "Where's Merritt?"

Danny jutted his head towards the back rooms. "He wanted to get some sleep before tonight's show…" Danny lied. It felt bitter on his mouth.

"How long have I been out?" She asked. Danny noted that she must have forgiven Merritt for putting her out because he couldn't detect any trace of anger in her voice.

"Ah, just a couple of hours." The only truth that probably would come out of his mouth today. It felt sweet. He savored it.

It was then Olivia began to notice Jack's stuff wasn't lying around. She turned around fully in her spot, trying to find any sign Jack had reached the safe house. "Where's Jack."

When Danny hadn't responded as quickly as he should have, Olivia whipped around to face him fully. Worry had begun clouding over her eyes. "Danny." She said. "Where's Jack?"

Danny looked away from her, he couldn't say it. He didn't want to. He wasn't ready to break her heart and watch the smile he loved so much to die. He didn't want that sparkle to leave her eye.

He licked his lips, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. " Olivia….Jack…"

"What about Jack?" He could hear the shortness of her breath.

"Jack...there was….something happened…" He tried explaining but the fear made his voice trail and the words became stuttered. She grabbed his hand.

"Danny, if you care about me at all or have any ounce of decency left, you better tell me what happened." She threatened. He took a huge breath of air.

"Jack got into a car crash." He blurted out and Olivia gasped loudly. "And….he didn't make it."

As the words came tumbling out of Danny's mouth, he immediately regretted it. He wished he didn't have to say he. He wish he could just say it wasn't true and that her brother was fine but if he wanted Olivia to be with him and for them both to be in the Eye, he had to follow orders. Feelings or no feelings.

He watched her eye leak out streams of tears, her breathing became ragged and her lips began to quiver horribly. She didn't understand. Correction, she didn't want to understand. He said he would be fine, they all promised her he would be fine. How could he be in this world and gone the next. A tide wave of traumatic memories and the feeling of lost she had gotten after her parents had died wept over her. It felt like her legs had been kicked out from under her, she felt a hole building up in her heart and her body quaked as her eyes continued to pour of salty tears. Danny reached for her hand. She pulled away.

"No, no! You're lying. He's not dead, he can't be dead. You promised me nothing would happen to him! He promised he be okay, he promised!" She began screaming at Danny.

"You lied to me, you said he'd be okay and that I would see him later! He's suppose to be here. With me. He can't be dead. He can't be. He can't be. Tell me you're lying to me, tell me you're joking around and Jack is going to pop out any moment!" By this point she was screaming at danny so loud that her voice began cracking under stress. She wasn't ready for this.

"He promised me he wouldn't leave me alone. He promised!" She screamed and threw herself at Danny, hitting him hard on the chest.

"You killed him! They killed him! The Eye killed him! You all killed him! He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!" Danny held Olivia tight as she sank to the floor, still occasionally throwing punches at him. She was too in mourning to try and do any real damage to him. Danny held her tightly and just let her cry, let her scream, kick, punch. He just held her tight and tried to get the pain to go away.


	8. Part 2: The Warning

_Three Years Ago_

'Tragedy seemed to be following the family' _Olivia thought as they watched their father's coffin sink into the earth. Just one year ago they had been at this very same sight, watching their mother go into the grave that was now next to their father. Olivia had leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. They listened as a man in black recited a prayer from the bible and blessed the grave. People began to depart, giving their last condolences._

" _You don't have to go to the luncheon if you don't want to." Jack told Olivia once the last guest had drove off in their car. Olivia shook her head._

" _I'm okay." She said. "I'd rather be with you then by myself."_

* * *

 _Present Day_

"You okay?" Danny knocked on Olivia's door. She had been sitting at the window since Danny had told her. After her tantrum on the floor, she got up, walked to her room and slammed the door. They didn't see her for an hour or so. Danny and Merritt knew they had to release the video soon but they need Olivia there as well. Of course, they didn't want to rush her into it right away, she had a right to mourn. But she hadn't eaten all day and Danny was trying his best to comfort her, even though his lack of emotional capability was making it quite difficult.

Olivia didn't turn towards him, she just kept her eyes on the window. She remember staring out the window at the Aria, reminiscing about their parents wanting a view like this.

"Did you know my parents died a year apart from each other?" She stated boldly. Danny wasn't really sure where she was going with this.

"No I didn't…" Danny said, playing along. He set down the plate of take out and walked over to her, stopping just a couple of feet away from her.

Olivia took a deep breath. "My dad promised after my mom died that we would always be together...that was the first time I think he ever lied to me."

From the year he has known Olivia he knew much of her and Jack's past. What they were doing before their encounter, how they lived, made money, etc. But Danny didn't know much about her family life. When they had met, he knew that their parents were no longer in the picture but he didn't know the extent as to why. He was aware the mother had health issues but as for the father….it seemed too sore of a subject to talk about.

"He said that we would always be together." She continued. Olivia faced Danny fully. "That we would always be there for each other and that us being together will keep the memory of my mother alive...What a lie that was." Olivia bit down on her words and Danny flinched at her bitter tone. Danny wasn't really sure what to do in this situation, he just stared at her with his big brown eyes and tried to understand what she was getting at.

"And then when my dad died...Jack was all I had left." Olivia admitted. Danny sat down next to Olivia. "What am I gonna do now that he's gone?"

"He's not gone." Danny started. "He's just...in...a...better place?" Danny knew it was incredibly cliche but it was the only thing he could think of that would sound remotely sympathetic. Olivia looked at him, quirked an eyebrow and bursted into a fit of giggles.

"That has got to be the most cliche thing you have ever said." A brief smile grazed across her lips. Danny looked away from her, blushing deeply and let out a low chuckle.

"Ya I guess it was…"

A comfortable silence fell over them, during which Olivia leaned her body into Danny. He jumped becoming as a stiff. He was uncertain what to do for a couple of moments before his arm tenderly reach over and laid limp on Olivia's shoulder. A couple of moments later, Merritt tapped lightly on the door. The two turned their heads towards him but unlike other times, they didn't pull away from each other.

"Hey, um, we gotta get the video up soon before, the...you know." Merritt scratched the back of his head awkwardly, not really sure what to say.

"Oh ya." Danny said, looking back at Olivia, 'We should probably go do that...if you're up for it." Olivia nodded.

"Ya, I think it's what Jack would have wanted."

* * *

"Look." Fuller shoved a tablet into Rhodes' hand. "Office just called with this. Horsemen posted it to Youtube 20 minutes ago." Rhodes looked at Fuller extremely confused but reluctantly clicked play on the video.

Danny, Merritt and Olivia sat on a old leather couch, nothing behind them but a cement wall. Danny was speaking.

"The point of why we're here is to say that we are not...we can not quit now. We've started something bigger than all of us. We have to finish it." Danny warned the audience but Rhodes knew the message was meant for the FBI. They were calling war, one final showdown to end it all.

"Remember the name Jack Wilder when you see us live, 5 Pointz, Queens, 7:00 pm." Olivia stated, the tears and quiver in her voice gone and replaced with a slight vengeful tone. The video went black shortly afterwards.

"Their show is in a half an hour. It's exactly where we're headed." Rhode's boss stated, beginning to round up the troops.

"I don't know boss. I don't wanna be the naysayer, but these guys are kinda tricky." Rhode's boss looked at him like he was an ignorant child.

"Rhodes, they're entertainers."


	9. The Beginning and the End

Chapter 8: The Beginning and the End

 _A stunning turnout here in 5 Pointz as the renegade Horsemen taunt the FBI into a final showdown. The Horsemen have invited us to their final round of their 3-act face-off with the FBI. What do they have in store? We're about to find out…_

* * *

The Five Pointz was buzzing with the excited and highly anticipated energy of the crowd below. The were all waiting for the epic showdown between the beloved Horsemen and the FBI agents. Many had been standing outside for at least a couple of hours, wanting good seats for the showdown that was going to occur.

Suddenly the lights shut off and reappeared on a rooftop, a projection of Danny was shown. The crowd bursted into a wild cheer.

"What is magic?" Danny's projection asked the crowd. "Magic is deception. But deception designed to delight, to entertain, to inspire."

Below the projections, the FBI, including Alma, were pushing through the crowd, who turned into statue when they realized they were trying to get close to the Horsemen. A projection just left of Danny showed Olivia.

"It is about belief. Faith. Trust. Without those qualities, magic, as an art form, would no longer exist." Just after Olivia spoke, Merritt's projection went up as well.

"But what happens if these qualities are not used they're used to cheat, lie. For personal gain or for greed."

The crowd knew that the Horsemen had been calling out Tressler and Bradley. The Horsemen had settled their score with Tressler and were waiting for the score to be settled with Bradley.

Although the crowd could not see the Horsemen in person, they knew they were there listening and watching their excitement. The crowd wasn't aware of just how close the Horsemen were. In the other side of the projections, the Horsemen were filming themselves in the other part of the rooftop warehouse.

"Then, it's no longer magic. It's crime. So tonight" Danny started.

"For our final act." Olivia interjected.

"You're gonna help us set a few things right." Merritt said.

Back on ground level, the FBI were becoming confused at the Horsemen's message and the projections on the Horsemen. The looked around frantically, hoping to find the criminous figures who were captivating the heart of hundreds of pedestrians. The lights went out for a second before reappearing in a blue ring on the other side of the rooftop. Cowan signaled at Rhodes and Fuller. "Look, they're on the roof. Let's move!" He ordered and the agents went into the jungle of people.

Rhodes started after them but a delicate grip stopped in full force. "What are you doing here?" Rhodes shouted over the chaos.

"They're going the wrong direction and you know it." Alma shouted back at him and she was right. He knew something wasn't right and he was for sure they were going in the opposite direction. He looked back at the FBI agents and met Fuller's gaze.

"Rhodes! We need all personnel now!" He said.

Rhodes looked back at Alma, his eyes for the first time really connecting with hers. "You need to trust me. Take a leap of faith." Her words echoed in Rhodes' ear and he was torn between his loyalty to the FBI and the gut feeling he felt at the very pit of his stomach. He knew if he didn't follow her, all night be lost with him.

"I'm going with her!" He screamed at Fuller.

"Go." Fuller gleamed with pride, his friend finally making the right choice. "I got your back."

As for the Horsemen, they had retreated to a rickety elevator shaft that was slowly taking them up to the rooftop, where the final trick would be performed.

Merritt looked up at his colleagues. "Daniel?" He asked.

Danny looked up at Merritt curious. "Yeah?"

"As our, let's call it, year of living dangerously comes to a close." Olivia giggled at Merritt's opening line. Danny gave her a teasing eye roll. "In a rare moment of vulnerability, I'd like to express a sentiment to you about our relationship." He stated fully and Danny straightened his back, a smug grin appearing on his face.

"Well, when I first met you, I thought you were kind of a...well dick." He stopped mid sentence. Olivia and Danny looked at Merritt.

"And?" Olivia prompted. Merritt looked at her dumbly.

"No, that's it." Olivia's giggles turned into a burst of laughter at Merritt's 'sentiment' for Danny. However, Danny was clearly not amused. His smug grin faded to an indignant glare.

"That's very nice. I'm touched." Danny gritted his teeth.

"Well you know, from the heart." Merritt mocked sentiment.

"Well, I didn't tell you where I was touched." Danny spat at Merritt. Olivia's mind went back to their first day with each other, when Merritt and danny fought in the apartment.

"What are we gonna do when this is over?" Olivia asked, breaking up the two boys again.

Danny shrugged. "We're on our own. Our instructions run out after the show."

"Even if there is no 'Eye', if we were completely played and we spend the next 20 years in jail, then, I just want to say…" Olivia trailed off, not knowing what she wanted to say to the two men who had been a big part of her life. I mean, she did but she didn't know how she could form the words and let them free from her mouth. She looked over at Danny, they connected.

"I know." He said. Danny didn't have to hear the words to know what she was really thinking. "Me too…" His voice trailed as well.

Merritt stepped towards the door of the elevator when it made a sickening thudd, signalling they were on the final floor. "Little too sentimental for me." He said before rushing out of the door, giving Danny and Olivia a private moment. Danny grabbed Olivia's hand when she went to exit.

"Look Liv...I just wanted to say...that even if...you know there isn't anything after this, or even if we do get played...I just wanted...well I just want you to know that-" Danny didn't finish his sentence. Olivia placed her hands on his warm cheeks, feeling the stubble scratch her palm as she placed her lips onto his.

For the first time in his life, J. Daniel Atlas, was in complete and total shock. He couldn't believe that in front of him, with her lips on top of his, Olivia had finally done what he and everyone had been waiting for. He always imagine him being the first to kiss her but he wasn't so opposed to this. Her lips were soft, sweet and not at all as aggressive as the other girls he had kissed. There weren't any fireworks and it didn't feel like the movie magic moment but in a way, it was nice in its own way.

Just as Danny was finally starting to settle into the kiss, she pulled away. Danny stood there still shocked. Olivia winked at him.

"Just in case I didn't get the chance." She teased.

Danny grabbed her back and kissed her again, this time really kissing her. Olivia didn't protest, she had been waiting a year for this moment.

Alma and Rhodes raced up the stairs and into the abandoned room they thought the Horsemen would be in. They came upon the projection cameras but found the room deserted and empty. "What the hell?" Rhodes screamed in frustration.

The crowd shifted its gaze to the Southeast rooftop where their beloved Horsemen stood in a straight line.

"Hello, New York!" Olivia greeted. "Thank you for the magic and thank you for being such an incredible and dedicated audience."

"Unfortunately, like all good things." Merritt said. "It must come to an end."

"So we would like to start our show tonight...by saying goodbye. All we wanted was to bring the world to a magic show." Danny explained.

"And thereby bring a little magic back to the world."

The FBI frantically ran towards the Horsemen, their last attempt for justice.

"This has been one hell of a ride for all of us. But it's time for us to disappear." Merritt said. The Horsemen grabbed each other's hands and looked at each other, taking in the last moments of their performance. The crowd was buzzing, the FBI was frantic and magic was thick in the air.

"Good night, New York and thank you for believing in us." Olivia finished off. The FBI were getting closer. The Horsemen turned towards the edge of the platform and began running full force at it. The FBI were screaming for them to stop. Rhodes held out his gun.

"Freeze!"

And just as he fired his gun, Alma interjected, thrusting his gun up to the air. The shot was heard around the world as the Horsemen combusted into millions of dollars like phoenix. Dollar bills rained down on the crowd like snow. The crowd went berserk, watching the dollars float down and frantically grasping onto each bill as it fell much like children catching snowflakes. The FBI stood amongst the crowd, heads hung low and the shame of defeat plagued them.

Unbeknownst to anybody, the Horsemen had only disappeared a few feet away from the rooftop, running towards their next and final stop.

Olivia, Daniel and Merritt emerged from the New York subway and out into Time Square, which was buzzing with their final act. All around them news casters and late night talk shows plastered every TV screen, hologram and ad campaign with the news of the Four Horsemen winning their final showdown against the FBI. Olivia, Merritt and Danny's eyes grew wide in amazement and frantically whirled around themselves to capture every screen in sight of them. Olivia's eyes began tearing, watching their fame take over Time Square. Jack would have been proud.

Danny looked over at Olivia and pulled her in close, letting her shed a few bittersweet tears that had begun rolling down her cheeks. He kissed her forehead and Olivia's heart fluttered.

After their time above ground, taking in the sights of their accomplishments, they retreated back to the underground subway's and made their way out towards Central Park, their final destination as the Four Horsemen.

Once they had arrived at Central Park, they noticed a large rusted iron gate standing guard in front of the entrance. A thick lock with an even thicker chain wrapped around the bars like snakes guarding their nest. Danny reached forward and tugged on the locks, assuming they would break easily. He was puzzled when he realized the locks were not cheapos that would break.

"It's locked." He sighed, rubbing his face. The adrenaline from tonight's show had begun to die down and although the anticipation of meeting "The Eye" filled his energy, it did not keep him fully awake.

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at the two men. "Didn't I tell you-"

"Nothing's ever locked." A rough voice said from behind the bars. Olivia whipped her head around a fresh trail of tears formed in her eyes. She stepped back, gasping loudly when she saw Jack, standing all in black behind the gate. He unlocked the gates easily and allowed his friends inside. Olivia tackled her brother in a hug, tears freely rolling down her cheeks and she gripped him tightly. Jack's eyes became misty as he gripped his sister even tighter, letting her cry in joy for her brother's survival.

"How did-how did you...I saw you on the news!" She pulled away from her brother, looking at him intently. "How did you survive?"

Jack chuckled and pulled out a piece of paper. The plan jack and him had discovered early on in their year together. He handed it over to Olivia and let her examine the page. "They wanted to test our loyalty, to make sure that we would be faithful to them and not quit if something bad were to happen to one of us."

Danny, Merritt and Jack thought that Olivia would be angry at the Eye for putting her through all the trauma of losing the only family she had left but instead, she began giggling wildly at the paper and Jack's explanation. "Well clearly I'm loyal to them, didn't take a fake death to find out." She roared. All three of them joined in on Olivia's fit.

After congratulating Jack on his part and getting over the random fit of laughter that had spread over them, the began wandering towards the meeting grounds they had been instructed upon. Danny had reached his hand over and intertwined them with Olivia's. Jack smiled mockingly at her and she just smiled and shook her head. They began looking around as they got closer to the sight.

"What if all this was just leading up to us getting mugged in Central Park at 2:00 am?" Merritt suggested when they reached the old carousel. Danny shook his head.

"No, I'm telling you, we're right where we need to be. We just have to find…"

"That?" Olivia asked, pointing to the Lionel Shrike memorial tree. Danny shone his flashlight over the tree and the card reflected off of his light.

"And the card encased in glass." Danny said. They took a moment to stare in awe at the tree and the card encased inside.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked, breaking the silence. The three men looked at each other and shrugged their eyes wandering around to see if someone was going to show. Olivia reached inside her pocket and pulled out the card she received a year ago. "Guys, the cards." She exclaimed when she saw the similarities between the two cards. Each member began pulling out their own card and held it towards Olivia's. Like magnets, they pulled towards each other and shifted into one single card design and shone brightly. Olivia waved it over the glass card in the tree and like magic, the carousel bursted to life. Music began playing and the horses slowly began to spin around.

The turned in shock of the sudden noise and saw a figure standing in the front of the carousel. The figures features were obscured by the light that shone behind them and it casted shadows on their face. Olivia grabbed Danny's flashlight and pointed it at the Figure.

"No way." Jack exclaimed when they saw that standing in front of the carousel, smirking was none other than FBI agent Dylan Rhodes. The group was in complete shock from the revelation that they had been working for an FBI agent this whole time.

"Oh, my god!"

"That's impossible!"

"I did not see that coming."

Dylan smirked and nodded at their excitement. Danny walked over and shook his hand. "When I said, always be the smartest guy in the room…"

"We were in agreement." Dylan finished for Danny and he nodded, backing away towards Olivia.

'Olivia." Dylan reached over and shook her hand. She was incredibly speechless.

"I've never seen her speechless." Jack commented.

"I'll take that as a huge compliment."

"Hey man, I'm so sorry for kicking you ass. Really." Jack began profusely apologizing. Dylan waved a hand at him to signal he was alright with it. "It was nice going up against someone who could actually kick my ass." Dylan joked with him.

"For the record, I have always been a 100% believer. And the amount of energy these infidels on point…" Merritt began kissing up.

"Merritt, you're in." Dylan stopped him and Meritt breathed a sigh of relief.

Dylan guestered for the Four Horsemen to follow him into the carousel ride. "The real magic is taking four strong solo acts and making them all work together. And that's exactly what you did." He turned towards them. The carousel was now spinning wildly, the colors flashing by. "So welcome. Welcome to the Eye." and on the final welcome, Dylan jumped on the ride, spinning around and disappearing from the four. The all looked at each other, pride and accomplishment gleaming in their eyes. Merritt jumped on first, watching the colors around him whirl as his friends disappeared behind them. Jack kissed his sister on the forehead before jumping on right after Merritt and disappearing. Danny and Olivia looked at each other, reaching over and grabbing one another's hands.

"Together." Olivia said.

"Together."


	10. Acknowledgement

**Acknowledgement**

I wanted to take the time to thank every single one of you. You guys were absolutely amazing and I definitely would not have been able to finish this story without you. Your reviews, follows and favorites helped me in way that I can't even describe. When I had days when i thought on just giving up on this story you guys were right there to make sure I didn't give up. Thank you for that amazing encouragement.

I know many of you were asking about the sequel. At this point I'm not sure if I will be doing a sequel. I am now starting college and may not be able to have time to write it out. I also don't have the script to the movie yet I will need to rewatch the movie to get a better plot line. Hopefully in the future I will be able to continue the story and tells you what becomes of the Twins, Jack and Merritt but right now may not be the time. Hopefully I will be able to make time to write the sequel and get to see all your amazing support again.

Thank you so much for the opportunity and for being amazing readers.


	11. Preview

I'm baaaack. Did you miss me?

After some hard thinking and re-watching Now you see me 2 about fifty times, I have decided I will be doing a sequel. At first I was a little nervous because I wasn't sure how I was going to pull it off with the adding of a character in the second movie but I have figured out how to make it work for the story line I wanted to tell. I will try to post it either later tonight or tomorrow but I thought I'd give you guys the summary for the sequel.

Enjoy!

 **Double Trouble 2: One for the money, two for the show**

 **They robbed a bank and got away from it. They became legends, idols and heroes to the public. Now our favorite magic group is back and are in for a more crazy, action pack filled adventure as they attempt to steal a chip that could change the game forever. One really is for the money but two is for the show.**


End file.
